Atrapada en Harry Potter
by A. Winter
Summary: Cuando la pequeña Mary Sue logra entrar en Hogwarts (magicamente), no se imagina el desastre que desencadenará: ¿Ron y Malfoy amigos? ¿Snape gay y cursi? ¿Hermione fangirl?¿Ginny no tan buena? ¿Voldemort no tan malo? ¿Neville no tan hétero y santurrón? "-Sue, creo que me he enamorado de Potter" "-¡Oh, Draco!¡No!" Slash, enredos, locura... ¡Oh! y Drarry Inspirado en Lost in Austen
1. Chapter 1

**Notas preliminares:**

Este fic es experimental, no es para nada mi estilo. Está inspirado en la mini serie _Lost in Austen_, que no me gustó (por cierto). Nótese que esto es una parodia, por lo tanto contiene cierta cantidad de clichés que rodean a los personajes como mi protagonista- que por cierto debo aclarar que no está basada en mí-, no obstante, a mi Mary Sue no todo va salirle bien en este fic…

Disclaimer: Nada relacionado a Harry Potter me pertenece

Alertas: Contenido de cordura dudosa, Slash, confusión, enredos, parejas completamente no cannon, un poco de lime, lemon y limonadas a lo largo del fic. En resumen, está raro el fic. Futuro Drarry

**Atrapada en **_**Harry Potter**_

**Introducción: Magia Mágica**

La pequeña Mary Sue amaba el mundo de Harry Potter, había leído todos los libros, visto y criticado todas las películas, escrito varios fanfictions –que si su madre los hubiera visto le cortaba el internet de por vida-; sin hablar de la decoración de su cuarto y los diferentes objetos de colección cuidadosamente acomodados en los estantes. Su sueño más amado: poder vivir todo, entrar en ese mundo.

Un día, de forma inexplicable y gracias a poderes sobrenaturales del universo, lo logró. A Mary Sue se le concedió su deseo, logró entrar en el universo Potterrico:

Mary despertó, como siempre se encontraba en su habitación, en su casa, en su ciudad, en su estado, en su país latinoamericano muy lejos de Londres. Su madre tocaba la puerta desde hacía unos minutos.

-¡Mary! Querida, tienes visitas

-Ya, ya voy

Se vistió despacio mientras pensaba en quién podría der a esas horas y que cosa querría con ella. Bajó las escaleras y se asomó con cuidado tratando de ver quién era el visitante antes de presentarse en la sala. Su mandíbula cayó al suelo y dos metros bajo tierra cuando lo vio, ¡Albus Dumbledore en persona! ¡En su sala de estar! Era tal y como lo imaginaba: alto, anciano, lentes de media luna que parecían romperse al mínimo roce, barba y cabello bancos y larguísimos, y sobre todo, una túnica extravagante color verde esmeralda. Las películas habían quedado muy cortas al representarlo.

-Tú debes ser Mary Sue- su voz sonaba muy sabia- soy el profesor Albus Dumbledore, he venido a traerte noticias agradables, supongo.

Oo0oO

Notas finales:

Si, ya sé que es jodidamente corto pero estoy tanteando el terreno, no quiero ser fusilada.

Háganme saber si les agrada la idea… y si les gusta, nos vemos pronto con el primer episodio.

Saludos

A. Winter


	2. Chapter 2

Notas preliminares: Volví tan pronto como pude, sé que algunos están ansiosos por leer ciertas partes de mi resumen, pero tomará su tiempo. Tengo planeado hacer de 6 a 10 capítulos por libro, están avisados.

Disclaimer: Nada relacionado a Harry Potter me pertenece

Alertas: Contenido de cordura dudosa, Slash, confusión, enredos, parejas completamente no cannon, un poco de lime, lemon y limonadas a lo largo del fic. En resumen, está raro el fic. Futuro Drarry

**Atrapada en **_**Harry Potter**_

**Episodio 1: Conociendo a Harry Potter**

Mary Sue estaba disfrutando mucho ese tour por Londres al lado de Harry Potter y Hagrid en persona, o como se llamaran en realidad esos tipos. Era increíble que hubieran creado ese parque de atracciones o lo que fuera y que ella no se hubiera enterado; se suponía que estaba al tanto de las últimas noticias. Lo más extraño era que sus padres lo supieran y decidieran regalarle la experiencia; no sabía cuánto podría haber costado pero ella lo estaba disfrutando al máximo.

Dumbledore les había explicado que ella era una bruja y dado que dominaba muy bien el inglés, si quería podría ocupar una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Sus padres hicieron muy bien su papel y se mostraron encantados y aceptaron enviarla. Dumbledore le dio su lista de compras –que ella se sabía de memoria- de primer año y todo quedó acordado. Nadie pareció notar que ella tenía quince años, no once y que por lo tanto tendría que ir a tercero, no a primero.

Después de que le hubiesen dado suficiente dinero como para comprarse un auto último modelo- ya que ellos eran convenientemente mucho muy ricos- y de que tuviera su maleta lista –que contenía poca ropa más la colección de libros de Harry Potter-, Dumbledore la llevó por algunos lugares que no conocía hasta que se quedó dormida en un taxi; cuando despertó ya estaba en Londres. En anciano le explicó que tenía mucha cosas que hacer y que si no era molestia la dejaría con el guardabosques del colegio, el cual tenía que ir a recoger a otro niño cerca de allí. Mary sabía quién era ese niño, por supuesto, y claro que no tenía problemas en ir con ellos, y así se lo hizo saber al director.

Un hombre enorme llegó a los pocos minutos, mientras intercambiaba palabras con Dumbledore, Sue se preguntó dónde habían conseguido a semejante hombre para interpretar a Hagrid, pero no podían haber acertado más; era idéntico a la descripción del libro. Pero lo que más se preguntaba era como eran los efectos especiales que representarían la magia.

-¿Estás lista pequeña?-preguntó el gigante- vamos en marcha entonces. Ese niño que vamos a recoger es famoso aquí en Inglaterra ¿sabes inglés? Bien, temía que no me entendieras. ¿Allá en América conocen a Harry Potter? ¿Sí? Vaya, creí que sólo de este lado del mundo era famoso.

Mary escuchó el parloteo de Hagrid durante todo el camino a la cabaña en el mar, era mucho más interesante escuchar la historia de Harry por medio del gigante –que le advirtió que no debía mencionarle nada al chico para no perturbar al pobrecillo-, se moría de ganas de ver a Harry, ¿actuaría bien? ¿se parecería a Harry? ¿Podría ver una de sus peleas con Draco? ¡Oh Dios, Draco! ¿Lo conocería? Mary amaba a Draco Malfoy, era uno de sus personajes favoritos. ¿Podría conseguir una cámara? ¿le dejarían tomarse una foto con ellos?

-Estamos cerca, hay una tormenta bastante fea, pensaba llegar volando pero contigo no creo poder, el aire puede llevarte. ¿Qué podremos hacer?

-Ellos debieron llegar en bote-respondió ella- debe estar allá, ¿puedes traerlo?

-Tienes razón, no sé cómo no se me ocurrió antes. Si, supongo que puedo traerlo si existe, bien, lo intentaré.

Haciendo uso de su paraguas rosado, Hagrid logró traer al bote hasta donde ellos se encontraban; Sue casi se ríe de gusto al verlo volar, sin embargo se dio cuenta por primera vez de algo importante: Hagrid hacía hechizos no verbales. Subieron al bote con cuidado y probablemente haciendo uso de un hechizo impermeabilizante para evitar mojarse.

La puerta de la cabaña estaba atascada, habría sido difícil salir al día siguiente si no fuera porque el guardabosques estaba haciendo uso de todo su peso para abrirla. Después de dejarse caer contra la puerta varias veces, ésta al fin cedió y cayó. Mary estaba emocionada por ver al chico que se encontraba dentro. Vernon Dursley en todo su gordo esplendor los apuntaba con un rifle; Petunia Caballo Dursley a su lado, los miraba con horror y, aunque quizá fue la imaginación de Mary, fascinación. Dos chicos los miraban estupefactos, uno de ellos era un cerdo humano y el otro era Harry; el pequeño Potter era adorable, muy bajito para su edad, unos ojos verdes hermosos en una carita de inocencia que Mary no pudo haber imaginado nunca. Una sola idea se instaló en su mente: violar a Potter.

Debido a su ensimismamiento y contemplación filosófica, Sue no se había dado cuenta de que Hagrid ya había encendido el fuego y vaciado el contenido de su abrigo.

-No toques nada que él te dé, Dudley.-dijo Vernon

-Ese gordo pastel que es su hijo no necesita engordar más, Dursley, no se preocupe.

Les sirvió las salchichas a Harry y Mary, que no se había dado cuenta de que no había comido nada desde hacía horas, entonces se dio cuenta de la mirada insistente de Harry que iba de ella al gigante mientras comía con avidez.

-Lo siento, pero todavía sigo sin saber quién es usted.-dijo al fin

-Llámame Hagrid -contesto el otro-. Todos lo hacen. Y como te dije, soy el guardián de las llaves de Hogwarts. Ya lo sabrás todo sobre Hogwarts, por supuesto.

-Pues... yo no... -dijo Harry

-Lo lamento -añadió rápidamente Harry al ver la cara de Hagrid

-¿Lo lamento? -Preguntó, volviéndose a mirar a los Dursley, que retrocedieron hasta quedar ocultos por las sombras-. ¡Ellos son los que tienen que disculparse! Sabía que no estabas recibiendo las cartas, pero nunca pensé que no supieras nada de Hogwarts. ¿Nunca te preguntaste dónde lo habían aprendido todo tus padres?

-¿El qué? -preguntó Harry

-¿EL QUÉ? -bramó Hagrid-. ¡Espera un segundo!

Mientras Hagrid atormentaba a los Dursley, con los diálogos que se sabía de memoria gracias a su increíble memoria fotográfica, Sue aprovechó para presentarse al pequeño angelito que tenía frente a ella.

-Soy Mary Sue- le dijo casi temblando

-Soy Harry Potter- le respondió el niño- ¿eres francesa?

-Mis abuelos paternos eran franceses, yo soy Americana. ¿Parezco francesa?

-Un poco, preguntaba por el apellido…

-¿Me van a decir -rugió Hagrid- que este muchacho, ¡este muchacho!, no sabe nada... sobre NADA?

-Yo sé algunas cosas -dijo Harry-. Puedo hacer cuentas y todo eso.

-Me refiero a nuestro mundo, tu mundo y el de Mary. Mi mundo. El mundo de tus padres.

-¿Qué mundo?- le pregunto mirando a Sue con desconfianza

-¡DURSLEY! –bramó Hagrid.

Aunque no quería, Mary no pudo evitar compadecerse de Vernon, estaba terriblemente pálido y murmuraba cosas que no pudo entender.

-Pero tú tienes que saber algo sobre tu madre y tu padre –dijo el gigante-. Quiero decir, ellos son famosos. Tú eres famoso. Hasta Mary lo sabe

-¿Cómo? ¿Mi madre y mi padre... eran famosos? ¿En serio?- añadió mirando a Mary

-No sabías... no sabías... -Hagrid lo miró asombrado ¿De verdad no sabes lo que ellos eran?—dijo por último.

-¡Deténgase! –ordenó Vernon de pronto-. ¡Deténgase ahora mismo, señor! ¡Le prohíbo que le diga nada al muchacho!

-¿No se lo ha dicho? ¿No le ha hablado sobre el contenido de la carta que Dumbledore le dejó? ¡Yo estaba allí! ¡Vi que Dumbledore la dejaba, Dursley! ¿Y se la ha ocultado durante todos estos años?

-¿Qué es lo que me han ocultado? -dijo Harry en tono anhelante.

-¡DETÉNGASE! ¡SE LO PROHÍBO! -rugió Vernon aterrado.

-Voy a romperles la cabeza -dijo Hagrid-. Harry debes saber que eres un mago.

-¿Que soy qué? -dijo Harry con voz entrecortada.

-Un mago -respondió Hagrid-. Y muy bueno, debo añadir, en cuanto te hayas entrenado un poco. Con unos padres como los tuyos ¿qué otra cosa podías ser? Y creo que ya es hora de que leas la carta.

Mientras Harry leía la carta, Mary pensaba que todos lo había hecho muy bien, sus actuaciones eran impecables; estaba muy satisfecha con los acontecimientos, aunque no estaba muy segura de cómo debía actuar ella; no quería arruinar nada, pero era difícil estar solo como espectadora, no creía que todos esperaran que ella no dijera nada. Eso era mucho pedir, por otro lado, ¿habría más chicos como ella por ahí?

Al día siguiente, Mary se despertó antes que todos; se encontraba abrazada a Harry en el suelo y cubierta por el abrigo de Hagrid. Soltó al chico de mala gana y se desperezó, recordó la cola de Duddley y se preguntó cómo habían hecho para que se viera así de real. Una lechuza real llegó hasta la ventana y comenzó a tocar, ¿Cómo entrenaban a las lechuzas?

Harry se despertó, se veía algo confundido pero luego su cara cambió a la felicidad extrema cuando la vio junto a la ventana dejando entrar al animal; Mary casi se derrite ante la sonrisa que le dirigió… Hasta que le lechuza comenzó a atacar el abrigo de Hagrid.

-Hagrid- dijo Harry- hay una lechuza aquí

-Págale- dijo Hagrid aún medio dormido

-¿Qué le pague?

Sin embargo Mary ya estaba buscando en los bolsillos de Hagrid hasta que encontró las monedas mágicas, parecía que eran del metal real.

-Dale cinco knuts

-¿Knuts?- preguntó Harry

-Las pequeñas de bronce

-Es mejor que nos demos prisa, chicos. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy. Debemos ir a Londres a comprar todas las cosas del colegio.

Mary se dio cuenta de la carita de tristeza de Harry y pensó que no había criatura más adorable que el chico.

-Mm... ¿Hagrid?

-¿Sí? -dijo Hagrid

-Yo no tengo dinero y ya oíste a tío Vernon anoche, no va a pagar para que vaya a aprender magia.

-No te preocupes por eso. ¿No creerás que tus padres no te dejaron nada?

-Pero si su casa fue destruida...

-¡Ellos no guardaban el oro en la casa, muchacho! No, la primera parada para nosotros es Gringotts. El banco de los magos.

-¿Los magos tienen bancos?

-Sólo uno. Gringotts. Lo dirigen los gnomos.- Mary no escuchaba nada de lo que el gigante decía, estaba muy ocupada babeando por Harry como para hacerlo-… Gringotts es el lugar más seguro del mundo para lo que quieras guardar, excepto tal vez Hogwarts. Por otra parte, tenía que visitar Gringotts de todos modos. Por Dumbledore. Asuntos de Hogwarts. Y Mary debe cambiar su dinero muggle…

Cuando terminaron de comer Mary y Harry siguieron a Hagrid fuera de la cabaña. Hacía un día muy bueno, Sue se preguntó cómo habían hecho para recrear la tormenta tan real. El pequeño bote seguía ahí, pero estaba lleno de agua.

-y ¿cómo llegaron hasta aquí?- le preguntó Harry

-En el bote- respondió Mary contenta de que el chico al fin le hacía caso- aunque Hagrid quería venir volando…

-¿Volando?

-Aja, pero dijo que lo más probable era que me llevara el viento así que invocó el bote y lo llevó hasta la orilla.

-¿En serio?

-Así es- interrumpió Hagrid- pero se supone que no debo hacer magia ahora que te encontré, sin embargo supongo que puedo acelerar un poco este bote, para no tener que remar. Pero ustedes no deben decir nada en Hogwarts.

Después de asegurarle que no dirían nada, salieron disparados hasta la orilla. Entonces una duda asaltó Mary, ¿cómo regresarían los Dursley? Éstos los recogería alguien del staff, claro, pero ¿y los verdaderos Dursley? Harry parecía no haber notado nada, estaba muy entretenido hablando con Hagrid sobre dragones o algo así.

La chica dejó que Hagrid acaparara toda la atención de Harry durante todo el camino, ella se dedicó a observar la ciudad, ya que cuando llegó no había tenido oportunidad, pensó que sería buena idea traer a sus padres de vacaciones cuando todo terminara, pero ¿qué era todo? Y ¿Cuándo iba a terminar? Le dieron ganas de preguntarle a Hagrid hasta donde llegaba el viaje pero se contuvo; en parte porque no quería arruinar el ambiente y en parte porque había reparado en lo anticuados que se veían los autos y edificios, y ¿Qué era lo que pasaba con los maniquíes de las boutiques, tenían atuendos que habían sido el último grito de los 90's.

Después de mucho caminar y nadar entre un montón de gente, al fin llegaron al Caldero Chorreante. Hagrid ya le había explicado que tendría que quedarse allí mientras comenzaban las clases, es decir, todo agosto. Cuando entraron todos repararon en Harry y lo acorralaron mientras Hagrid hacía la reservación para Mary. Cuando al fin pudieron salir de allí, después de una mirada de desconfianza hacia el profesor Quirrell, por fin pudieron entrar al callejón Diagon.

Mary estaba tan emocionada como Harry viendo hacia todos lados, tratando de grabarse todos los detalles posibles. Todo estaba allí, incluso la bruja que renegaba en la droguería. Era fantástico. No obstante, tenían que ir antes por el dinero.

-Mary- comenzó Hagrid- ¿cambió el profesor Dumbledore tu dinero muggle americano al dinero muggle de aquí?

-No lo sé- confesó Mary- me quedé dormida

Hagrid y ella buscaron en su maleta- que Hagrid guardaba reducida en un bolso de su abrigo- y finalmente encontraron un cheque a su nombre y firmado por Dumbledore.

-Muy bien, vamos a cambiar el dinero de Sue para abrirle su bóveda y luego pasaremos a la tuya Harry- anunció Hagrid

Se acercaron a un duende y le plantearon sus necesidades. Después de recoger todas las galletas para perro de Hagrid al fin llamaron a Griphook para que los condujera.

-Cámara 678 del señor Potter-anunció en duende Harry y Hagrid juntaron una buena cantidad de oro mágico y regresaron al carrito.

-Cámara 712 de la señorita Sue, abierta el día de hoy con 1200 galeones de oro y una carta exigiendo una buena seguridad para futuros depósitos- anunció el duende con solemnidad.

Fue el turno de Mary y Hagrid de bajarse a juntar un poco de dinero en una bolsa que Mary llevaba cargando.

-¿Tus padres son ricos?- preguntó Harry

-Más o menos- respondió ella

Bajaron un poco más para llegar a la cámara siguiente –justo al lado de la de Sue- y sacaron en paquetito que contenía la piedra Filosofal. Hagrid les pidió que no dijeran nada. Cuando salieron del banco, Hagrid los mandó directo a la tienda de túnicas, que si Mary recordaba bien, era el lugar donde Draco Malfoy esperaba.

OºoOºo

Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, nos vemos la próxima semana espero. Lo mismo va para mi otro fic "Te quiero, a pesar del tiempo" por si alguien se lo preguntaba. Preferí actualizar éste porque es mucho más fácil de escribir.

En cada capítulo la historia se irá despegando más y más del cannon. Sed pacientes.

Saludos


	3. Chapter 3

Notas preliminares: Como ya saben, mi personaje se llama Mary Sue, y como ya les dije muchos de los clichés que rodean a estos personajes se harán presentes en ella. Por otro lado les dije también que no todo le saldrá bien y eso también es cierto. No se asusten, no pienso emparejarla con nadie.

Disculpa: La verdad es que se me había olvidado actualizar esto, tengo muy mala memoria.

Disclaimer: Nada relacionado a Harry Potter me pertenece

Alertas: Contenido de cordura dudosa, Slash, confusión, enredos, parejas completamente no cannon, un poco de lime, lemon y limonadas a lo largo del fic. En resumen, está raro el fic. Futuro Drarry

**Atrapada en **_**Harry Potter**_

**Episodio 2: Amando a Draco Malfoy**

Llegaron a la tienda de túnicas con aparente calma, Harry parecía no notar lo nerviosa que estaba y no paraba de hacerle preguntas sobre su familia y el mundo mágico. Potter definitivamente era un chico muy curioso.

-¿y tus padres son magos?

-No, sólo soy yo

-Ya veo, entonces ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto del mundo mágico?

Mary se salvó de responderle ya que habían entrado a la tienda y la sonriente dueña se acercaba ya a ellos.

-¿Hogwarts queridos? Tengo muchos aquí, de hecho otro chico está probándose ahora…

En el fondo se encontraba el glorioso Draco Malfoy, para ser un niño de 11 años, el chiquillo era hermoso. Tenía un rostro perfecto, sus facciones eran demasiado simétricas, sus ojos grises parecían plata, su boca… Su cuerpo era el de un niño bien alimentado y ejercitado, nada de gorditos ni huesos. Mary se sintió como una perfecta pedófila por querer violarlo, a él y a Harry.

-Hola- Mary pensó que su voz era como la seda- ¿También Hogwats?

-Si- respondieron al unísono

-Mi padre está en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libros, y mi madre ha ido calle arriba para mirar las varitas -Continuó Draco-. Luego voy a arrastrarlos a mirar escobas de carrera. No sé por qué los de primer año no pueden tener una propia. Creo que voy a fastidiar a mi padre hasta que me compre una y la meteré de contrabando de alguna manera.

Mary pensó que era una lástima que Harry y Draco no pudieran llevarse bien, todo había comenzado así, cuando el rubio decía toda esa sarta de tonterías para quedar bien. ¿Y si…?

-¿Tú tienes escoba propia? -le preguntó a Harry

-No- respondió

-¿Y tú?- le preguntó a Mary, que casi se desmaya

-No- respondió- pero cuando pueda llevar una a la escuela le diré a Padre que me compré un Nimbus 2000 o una 2001 si salen para el próximo año-añadió

Su plan de desviar la atención de los chicos a ella misma parecía funcionar, ahora ambos la miraban interesados, mientras Madam Malkin le ponía algunas túnicas.

-¿Juegas al quidditch entonces?

-No, a Madre le daría un infarto si me viera en una escoba

-Yo creo que son tonterías- dijo Draco- eso de que las chicas no deben subirse a las escobas. Es una pena que no las dejen hacer muchas cosas, ¿no crees?- añadió mirando a Harry

-Claro- respondió éste contento de participar en la charla- ya sé que deben ser delicadas y todo eso pero algunas son más fuertes que algunos chicos.

-Es verdad, tengo una amiga que es muy ruda- añadió Draco entusiasmado- el otro día estabamos con Nott y entonces…

Mientras los chicos charlaban, Mary buscaba un espejo para ver cómo le quedaba una túnica que se veía bonita. Encontró uno no muy lejos de allí, cuando se puso enfrente no pudo reprimir un grito. En parte porque el espejo le gritó "te queda perfecta" y en otra buena parte porque su reflejo no era ella misma. Su rostro seguía allí, pero su cabello negro estaba muy brillante y liso; sus ojos azules ahora estaban más claros, casi grises*; sus labios finos habían adquirido un color rojo claro muy lindo; su tez ya blanca ahora estaba casi tan pálida como la de Draco; sus pestañas estaban larguísimas, sus cejas perfectas; era ella misma pero mejor. Pero lo que realmente asustó a Mary fue que la chica que le devolvía la mirada tenía máximo 12 años.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Harry que había llegado al escuchar su grito

-Sí, el espejo me asustó- dijo apartando las manos de donde antes habían estado sus senos- siento alarmarte.

-Descuida

Volvieron donde estaba Draco escogiendo más ropa, Mary con un remolino en la cabeza. Eso estaba raro, muy raro; ¿qué había pasado y en qué momento había sucedido? ¡Parecía magia! ¿Y qué tal si…?

-¡Oh! Miren a ese hombre- dijo Draco de pronto señalando a Hagrid -Ése es Hagrid -dijo Harry-. Trabaja en Hogwarts.

-Oh -dijo Draco-, he oído hablar de él. Es una especie de sirviente, ¿no?

-Es el guardabosques -dijo Harry un poco molesto

Mary vio venir la respuesta de Draco y antes de que se atreviera decidió interrumpirlo, solo para saber si…

-Sí, ¿sabías que puede hacer hechizos sin decirlos en voz alta?- dijo

-Si bueno, casi todos pueden con los básicos- dijo Draco- mis padres también pueden

-Si ya sé, pero él invocó un bote en medio de una tormenta, y me parece que no tiene varita…

-¿Cómo? ¿Magia sin varita?- Draco parecía impresionado- y ¿qué hace con ustedes? ¿Dónde están vuestros padres?

-Están muertos- dijo Harry, parecía más tranquilo

-Oh, lo siento- parecía sentirlo de verdad

-Los míos están en América- dijo Mary para aliviar la tensión- yo soy americana.

-¿En serio? Y ¿Cuál es tu apellido?

-Sue, soy Mary Sue

-Ya está vuestra ropa queridos- dijo Madame Malkin

-¿No te vas a llevar eso Sue?- preguntó Draco- se te ve bien

-Sí- le entregó la túnica a la dueña- también esto

-Los veré en Hogwats, supongo

-Adios

Salieron de la tienda bastante tranquilos, Hagrid les entregó unos helados enormes que comieron alegres.

-Y ¿qué cosa es el quidditch?-preguntó Harry

-Vaya, Harry;-dijo Hagrid- sigo olvidando lo poco que sabes... ¡No saber qué es el quidditch!

-No me hagas sentir mal- y le contó un poco de la conversación con Malfoy

-vaya, ¿tú conoces el quidditch Mary?

-Estonces ¿Qué es el quidditch?- interrumpió Harry

—Es nuestro deporte. Deporte de magos. Es... como el fútbol en el mundo muggle, todos lo siguen. Se juega en el aire, con escobas, y hay cuatro pelotas... Es difícil explicarte las reglas.

Mientras iban a comprar sus libros, Mary pensaba en lo extraño de todo: estaba allí, en el callejón Diagon con una bolsa llena de galeones, once años y un rostro más bonito que el suyo. Todo eso era demasiado extraño. Después de mucho meditar y luego de animar a Harry para que se comprara el libro del profesor Vindictus Viridian, llegó a la conclusión de que todo era real; al menos tan real como puede llegar a ser el mundo mágico. Solo faltaba la prueba final: la varita; si lograba realizar un hechizo sencillo a solas, entonces de verdad se había cumplido su sueño: entrar en el mundo de Harry Potter.

-Harry, no puedes comprar un caldero de oro- le dijo después de ver como rogaba a Hagrid por quedárselo- si en la lista dice de peltre debemos hacer caso. El profesor de Pociones puede enojarse

-Mary tiene razón Harry- dijo Hagrid- el profesor Snape es muy estricto.

Después de comprar el material escolar fueron por el regalo de Harry: Mary le regaló unas zapatillas que no hacían nada de ruido al caminar y Hagrid le compró una hermosísima lechuza blanca que Harry nombró Hedwig. Mary se compró un bello ejemplar de _Tyto alba _de plumas marrón y pecho blanco que decidió nombrar Ezekiel. Harry no paraba de agradecer los regalos mientras caminaban hasta _Ollivanders_.

Cuando entraron a la tienda parecía no haber nadie, Hagrid se sentó en una silla a esperar. Sue estaba emocionada pero Harry se veía nervioso y no paraba de mirar hacia todos lados.

-Buenas tardes- dijo una voz de pronto haciendo que Harry y Hagrid se sobresaltaran.

-Hola -dijo Harry.

-Ah, sí -dijo el hombre-. Sí, sí, pensaba que iba a verte pronto. Harry Potter. Tienes los ojos de tu madre. Parece que fue ayer el día en que ella vino aquí, a comprar su primera varita. Veintiséis centímetros de largo, elástica, de sauce. Una preciosa varita para encantamientos.

Sue deseó que el señor Ollivander se alejara un poco de Harry mientras hablaban, se notaba que estaba poniéndolo nervioso hablándole de sus padres y tocando su cicatriz como si nada. ¿El hombre no tenía consideración del pobre chico?

-¡Rubeus! ¡Rubeus Hagrid! Me alegro de verlo otra vez... Roble, cuarenta centímetros y medio, flexible... ¿Era así?

-Así era, sí, señor -dijo Hagrid.

-Buena varita. Pero supongo que la partieron en dos cuando lo expulsaron -dijo el señor Ollivander.

-Eh..., sí, eso hicieron, sí -respondió Hagrid-. Sin embargo, todavía tengo los pedazos

-Pero no los utiliza, ¿verdad? -preguntó en tono severo.

-Oh, no, señor -dijo Hagrid rápidamente.

-Y tu muchachita- dijo notando a Sue- no pareces de por aquí, pareces francesa pero no del todo, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sue, Mary Sue- respondió ella algo asustada- soy americana

-Ya veo, tus ojos me recuerdan a Auguste Sue, uno de los magos más importantes de Francia cuando yo era lo suficientemente joven para viajar allá.

-Mi abuelo se llamaba así- respondió ella emocionada- y mi abuela era Mathilde Leblanc…

-Una veela muy hermosa y muy temperamental… Ahora que lo pienso, te pareces mucho a ellos dos, tienes el rostro de tu abuela, pero los ojos y el cabello de tu abuelo. Tendrás que cuidarte, las chicas con sangre veela tienden a ser más buscadas que las veelas mismas.

Después de haberlos medido de todos los lados posibles, el señor Ollivander comenzó a llevarles montones de cajas con varitas diferentes hasta que Harry al fin dio con la suya. Al anciano le dio tiempo de contarle sobre las varitas al chico y ella aún no daba con la suya.

-Que clientes tan difíciles- dijo después de dejar a un muy abrumado Harry observando su varita- prueba esta, Caoba y pelo de Banshee, es la única varita que he hecho así, después de lo que me hizo esa criatura decidí que no valía la pena. 29 centímetros, muy ornamental y flexible.

Sue sintió el calor que deseaba sentir desde que entró en la tienda, las esperadas chispas salieron de la punta de su nueva varita y todos aplaudieron por segunda vez.

-Espero cuide mucho su varita señorita Sue- dijo el señor Ollivander muy serio- que mi parte trasera un ha vuelto a ser la misma desde que conseguí ese pelo de Banshee. Es muy extraño que una americana mitad francesa nieta de una veela tenga una varita con pelo de Banshee, que son irlandesas…

Por la tarde Hagrid les compró algo de comer después de comprar el boleto que llevaría a Harry de regreso con los Dursley.

-Tus tíos, Harry- comenzó Mary mientras comían- ¿te dejaran entrar a la casa? Quiero decir, después de lo que pasó ayer…

-Claro que lo dejaran entrar- le respondió Hagrid- sino lo hacen envíame un mensaje con tu lechuza.

-De acuerdo, si no me regreso a vivir con Mary- dijo Harry- ¿Por qué no me puedo quedar con ella?

-Es mejor que estés con los muggles Harry- respondió Mary notando el nerviosismo de Hagrid- así los magos no podrán molestarte, ya viste lo del Caldero Chorreante, no van a dejarte en paz.

-Quizá tengas razón, pero yo quería ir todos los días a pasear al callejón Diagon, y comer helado mientras me cuentas más cosas del mundo mágico.

-Quizá en dos años podamos…

-¿Dos años?

-Harry- interrumpió Hagrid- tu tren está por salir

-Nos veremos en el tren, supongo- dijo Mary

Se despidieron con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, y Harry le susurró algo al oído antes de separarse. Sue lo vio subirse al tren y antes de que pudiera verlo desaparecer, Hagrid se la llevó. En su habitación en el Caldero Chorreante recordó las palabras de Harry.

"-Estoy muy nervioso, pero tu compañía me agrada. No sé cómo hubiera sido enfrentar todo esto sólo"

OºoOºo

No lo sé, fue muy tedioso escribir esto. Ya quería llegar al siguiente capítulo. Nos vemos.


	4. Chapter 4

Notas: En este cap comienza el desastre  
>Usaré la versión latina de los hechizos, me enredo con los originales.<p>

Una disculpa por el retraso, he estado enferma y apenas me estoy recuperando, he tenido una serie de problemas personales –unos legales, otros relacionados a cadáveres hechos trizas (en serio, manejen con precaución)- y no había podido aparecerme por aquí. Lo siento mucho por eso. Por un momento pensé en botar todo pero recuperé mi vida y pues, no quise dejar esto a medias. Espero dar la talla.

Disclaimer: Nada relacionado a Harry Potter me pertenece

**Atrapada en **_**Harry Potter**_

**Episodio 3: Terapia de grupo en el Expreso Hogwarts**

Puntual como era, Mary llegó quince minutos antes a la estación. Se quedó parada a un lado del tren esperando a Harry aunque sabía que el chico aparecería poco antes de la hora de salida. Comenzaba a impacientarse cuando apareció Draco que la saludó con una ligera sonrisa y un beso en ambas mejillas, tal como se acostumbraba saludar a las damas de sociedad.

-Sue, ¿cómo estás?

-Muy bien, espero tu igual

-Estoy bien. Te veré en el tren supongo, debo despedirme de mis padres. Soy Draco, por cierto, Draco Malfoy

-Te veo luego Draco

No le dio mucho tiempo de observar el trasero del rubio cuando una mancha negra se arrojó a sus brazos y la apretó con fuerza.

-Hola Harry, me da mucho gusto verte también.

-Mary, creí que iba a perder el tren.

-Tranquilo, ya estás aquí. ¿Vamos a buscar un compartimiento?

Harry y ella recorrieron todo el tren hasta que finalmente encontraron un compartimiento vacío casi al final del tren. Estaban tratando de colocar los baúles en el portaequipaje cuando dos chicos preciosos e idénticos llegaron donde estaban. Mary pensó que no le importaría hacer un trío con ellos, cuando fuera mayor, claro.

-¡Hey! Chicos

-¿Necesitan una mano?

Mientras Harry y los chicos subían los baúles, Mary los miraba con pensamientos nada apropiados para la chica de once años que se suponía que era. Mientras esperaba el regreso a clases dio muchos paseos por el callejón Diagon y también probó hacer algunos hechizos sencillos para cerciorase de que no era todo falso. Por supuesto que muchos de los hechizos no funcionaron, pero sí algunos bastante básicos. Todo eso sumado a la ausencia de volumen en su pecho terminó por convencerla de que sí, efectivamente todo era real. Pero sus padres…

-Vaya, eres tú- dijo uno de los gemelos

-Es él, eres tú ¿no?-dijo el otro

-¿Quién?- preguntó Harry

-Harry Potter-respondieron a coro

-Oh, él. Quiero decir, si soy yo

-Y yo soy Mary Sue- interrumpió ella antes de que las cosas se pusieran incomodas- y ustedes son gemelos

Ellos la miraron un poco avergonzados, sin embargo la voz de la que Mary supuso era la señora Weasley entró por la ventana llamándolos. Cuando los chicos se fueron Harry la miró agradecido.

-Ya te acostumbraras- le dijo para animarlo- o aprenderás a vivir con ello, ya verás.

-Gracias

Se sentaron e inevitablemente escucharon la conversación de los Weasley acerca de Harry, aunque Mary trataba de distraer al chico con anécdotas de América que nunca habían pasado.

"_-Eh, mamá, ¿adivinas a quién acabamos de ver en el tren?"_

-Este lugar es bastante fresco sabes, en América hace mucho calor

"_-¿Os acordáis de ese muchacho de pelo negro que estaba cerca de nosotros, en la estación? ¿Sabéis quién es?"_

-Una vez cuando fuimos a la selva del Amazonas…

"_-¿Quién?_

_-¡Harry Potter!"_

-…y la pitón quería ser mi amiga, pero padre pensó que ese abrazo era demasiado fuerte…

"_-Mamá, ¿puedo subir al tren para verlo? ¡Oh, mamá, por favor...!_

_-Ya lo has visto, Ginny, además, el pobre chico no es algo para que lo mires como en el zoológico…" _

- y Madre ahora tiene un bolso de piel de pitón

"_-Pobrecillo... No es raro que esté solo. Fue tan amable cuando me preguntó cómo llegar al andén..."_

-Yo pude hablar con una pitón en el cumpleaños de mi primo…

"_-Te prohíbo que le preguntes, Fred. No, no te atrevas…"_

-¿En serio?

-Sí, bueno, no es como si ella hubiera hablado pero realmente parecía que me entendía

-Escuché que Salazar Slytherin podía hablar con las serpientes

-¿Quién es ese?

-Uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts, ¿no has oído hablar de ellos?

-No, no sabía que era mago, ¿recuerdas?

-Pero, ¿no abriste ningún libro antes de venir aquí?

-¡Claro que sí! Pero no recuerdo mucho la verdad

-Pues deberías recordar, ya escucho al profesor de pociones preguntándote que sucede si mezclas asfódelo y ajenjo…

-¿Y qué es lo que sucede?

-Que creas el filtro de los muertos en vida, claro.

-Hola- dijo una voz de pronto- ¿puedo sentarme con ustedes? El resto del tren está lleno

-Claro- respondió Harry de inmediato

El chico entró y Mary pudo observarlo detenidamente, no necesitaba preguntar quién era: alto, desgarbado, pecoso y terriblemente pelirrojo, definitivamente Ron Weasley.

-Soy Ron Weasley

-Soy Harry, Harry Potter

-¿En serio eres tú?...

-Sí, de verdad es él- interrumpió Mary de mal humor- yo soy Mary Sue, también soy real

Ron tuvo la decencia de lucir avergonzado, balbuceó que Harry era muy famoso y algo que sonó a "broma de Fred y George".

-No importa- dijo Harry- creo que me acostumbraré a que todos me vean raro sin que yo recuerde por qué. Entonces Slytherin hablaba con las serpientes, supongo que muchas personas pueden hacerlo ¿no?

-Claro que no- respondió Ron- solo los magos oscuros pueden hacerlo, es malo. Todos los magos malos que han existido han salido de su casa.

-Eso no es cierto- respondió Sue al ver la cara verde de Harry- Merlín perteneció a Slytherin y fue un mago bueno, estoy segura que también hay magos malos en las otras casas.

-¿En serio lo crees?- preguntó Harry ilusionado- Ron parece conocer más el mundo mágico que nosotros

-Pero parece ser que yo he leído más de su historia que él, no podemos guiarnos solo por el hecho de que Voldemort perteneciera a Slytherin para decir que todos los Slytherin son malos.

-Supongo que tienes razón- dijo Ron- pero aun así son un grupo muy desagradable.

Todo apuntaba a que habría pelea hasta que apareció el carrito de comida y después de que Mary y Harry lo dejaran casi vacío, todos pudieron sentarse a comer tranquilamente e intercambiar noticias. Harry parecía muy interesado en lo que Ron tenía para contar, así que los dejó charlar a gusto mientras ella leía un libro. Se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien cuando apareció Hermione preguntando por Trevor, ¿no se suponía que Neville llegaría primero? Además, cuando tuvo su respuesta negativa no se puso a discutir con Ron, sino que la miró fijamente y pidió permiso para sentarse con ellos un rato. Algo definitivamente no andaba bien.

-Eres la única persona en el tren que está leyendo- comenzó Hermione- todos están corriendo por los pasillos y gritando como locos.

-O buscando sapos- le respondió Sue con una sonrisa- la sociedad mágica no es muy diferente a los _muggles_, en todos lados hay niños inmaduros.

-¿Tú también vienes de familia muggle?- Harry y Ron comenzaron a prestar atención a su plática

-No en realidad,-respondió Sue- tengo antepasados magos pero he vivido en el mundo muggle todo este tiempo

-¿Y cómo es que tampoco sabías que eras bruja?- preguntó Harry consternado.

-Le envíe una carta a padre preguntándole por qué no me habían dicho nada, pero aún no…

Se vio interrumpida al notar que Ezekiel estaba intentando entrar al compartimiento, sin embargo la velocidad del tren no se lo permitía. Entre Harry y Ron se apresuraron a ayudarlo a entrar, cuando por fin lo lograron y pudieron tranquilizar a la pobre lechuza, Mary obtuvo su preciada carta. La abrió y leyó en voz alta:

_Querida Mary:_

_Tu padre está un poco nervioso por lo que seré yo quien responda tu carta._

_La razón por la que te hemos ocultado todo lo referente al mundo mágico es que no sabíamos si eras o no una bruja, verás: tu abuela Mathilde es una veela de Bulgaria –una criatura mágica-, y tu abuelo Auguste un mago –francés completamente-, de ellos nació tu padre._

_Por otro lado, tu abuelo Alexander es un mago nacido de una squib canadiense y un mago norteamericano; tu abuela Margarita es una hechicera argentina, y de ellos nací yo._

_La historia de cómo nos conocimos y enamoramos ya la sabes, aunque con unos pequeños cambios: yo estaba estudiando con las Brujas de Salem y tu padre de vacaciones con tus abuelos, y no me tiró un café encima sino un "impedimenta". Naciste tú y nunca demostraste signos mágicos; tu abuelo Auguste sugirió que podría ser por la combinación de tanta sangre mágica diferente; todos pensamos que tenía razón._

_Decidimos ocultarte del mundo mágico para que no fueras rechazada por ser una squib como tu bisabuela, así que decidimos mudarnos de regreso a América, lo que ocasionó que tu padre discutiera con tus abuelos; no están muertos querida, siguen en Francia, quizá puedas recuperar tu relación con ellos…_

_Por eso nos sorprendió tanto la llegada del profesor Dumbledore; antes de que bajaras nos explicó que en Hogwarts aparecen los nombres de todos los niños mágicos sin importar su origen, cuando son inscritos en otro colegio también es informado, así que al ver que tu no ibas a ningún lado decidió venir por ti._

_Y esa es la respuesta a tus dudas, lamentamos mucho haberte mentido de esa forma pero lo hicimos por tu bien, esperamos que puedas perdonarnos._

_Te ama, mamá_

_Pd. Iremos a Londres en navidad_

-¡Vaya!, tu familia es fascinante- dijo Ron asombrado

-Es verdad- añadió Hermione- tu abuela es una criatura mágica, ¡es increíble!

-¿Qué es un squib?-preguntó Harry

-Es un nacido de magos que no es mago- respondió Ron- pero al tener sangre mágica sus hijos pueden ser magos. Por lo tanto Sue es sangre pura, o lo sería de no ser por su abuela veela y la hechicera; aunque no sé muy bien qué son.

-Entonces ¿Qué es ella?-preguntó Hermione fascinada

-Es una bruja con sangre más mágica que todos ustedes- dijo de pronto una voz molesta- aunque no sea sangre pura debe ser tratada con el mismo respeto

-¡Hola!- dijo Harry emocionado, Draco Malfoy estaba en la puerta

-Todos están diciendo que Harry Potter está en el tren, ¿eres tú no?

-Sí, soy yo

-Entonces debo presentarme- dijo- soy Draco, Draco Malfoy

Y antes de que Ron tuviera a bien reírse, Harry ya le estaba dando la mano a Draco con una sonrisa ante los ojos atónitos de Mary, ¿Qué está pasando?

-Un placer- dijo Harry mientras miraba a Ron extrañado por su risa

-¿te parece gracioso mi nombre?- preguntó Draco evidentemente molesto

-¿Quiénes vienen contigo?- interrumpió Harry, antes de que hubiera pelea

-Oh, ellos son Crabbe Y Goyle- los aludidos entraron también- tu eres un Weasley- añadió mirando a Ron muy molesto

-Él es Ron- dijo Harry con calma- estábamos hablando de quidditch antes de que llegaras

-Tal vez deberían sentarse- comentó Hermione de pronto

Draco la miró un segundo antes de asentir con elegancia y sentarse al lado de Harry, pegado a la ventana; Ron se levantó y se sentó al lado de Hermione; Crabbe –que era más pequeño que Goyle- ocupó el espacio vacío; Goyle se sentó en el suelo de espalda a la ventana. Se respiraba un ambiente demasiado tenso en el vagón, nadie quería comenzar a hablar.

-Entonces ¿cómo te llamas?- preguntó al fin Mary, dirigiéndose a Hermione

-Soy Hermione Granger- respondió la chica

-Bueno, como oíste yo soy Mary y no sabía que era una bruja

-Pero ¿cómo sabes tanto del mundo mágico?- preguntó Draco

-Me dedique a leer mucho en vacaciones- mintió ella- además, aunque no supiera que era una bruja, mis padres me educaron para ser una dama de sociedad.

-Mis padres son dentistas- añadió Hermione- no se lo podían creer cuando llegó mi carta.

-Mis tíos quemaron todas mis cartas -dijo Harry muy triste- mis padres eran magos y ellos los odiaban; no querían que yo también lo fuera

-¡Impedir que Harry Potter sea un mago!- dijo Ron acalorado- están locos

-Por supuesto- dijo Draco

-Después de lo de quien-ustedes-saben –apoyó Hermione

-Bueno, yo realmente no sé qué pasó esa vez; sólo recuerdo una luz verde. Es algo molesto ser famoso por algo que no recuerdo

-Se lo que sientes- dijo Draco de pronto- todos los niños se alejaban de mí cuando quería jugar con ellos y yo no sabía por qué, madre me dijo que habían pasado cosas muy malas antes de que yo naciera, y que padre había estado involucrado.

-Pero tú no eres tu padre Draco- dijo Hermione comprensiva- tienes derecho a ser valorado por ser tú mismo.

-Aun así la gente nos desprecia, sólo nos respetan por nuestro dinero

-Es verdad- dijo Goyle

-Nos rechazan- añadió Crabbe

-Sólo nos tenemos entre nosotros

-Yo no te voy a juzgar por tu padre- dijo Harry

-Ni yo- dijo Hermione

-Supongo que yo tampoco- terminó Ron

-No son tan malos como pensé- dijo Draco

-Los prejuicios dañan Draco- dijo Mary

-La gente se burla de nosotros por ser pobres-dijo Ron- sin ver qué clase de personas somos

-Tú eres buena gente Ron- dijo Harry

Hubo un asentimiento general, todos se quedaron en silencio un rato reflexionando lo que había pasado hasta que alguien dijo:

-Ya se ve el castillo

o0o

Hasta aquí por hoy, espero disculpen el retraso

Se me hace muy molesto escribir sobre la chica ésta pero bueno, hasta que llegue el momento de su catarsis va a ser una Mary Sue completa.

Cualquier duda o corrección dejen un review.

Saludos


	5. Chapter 5

**Atrapada en Harry Potter**

**Episodio 4: La selección y sus consecuencias**

—Esto está muy mal —pensaba Mary mientras observaba cómo Draco, Harry y Ron charlaban como si fuesen viejos amigos mientras esperaban que los llevaran a la selección— muy mal.

Después de que los futuros Slytherin y Hermione se retiraron para ponerse las túnicas del colegio, Mary reflexionó por primera vez que quizá no debería estar haciendo que las cosas cambiaran, ya que podía afectar mucho el futuro de la comunidad mágica. Tal vez Harry quedara en Slytherin porque aún no tenía ningún prejuicio hacia aquella casa; ese simple hecho podría causar que Voldemort volviera antes de tiempo, ese mismo año por ejemplo, y Harry no tendría ninguna oportunidad contra él. Tenía que hacer algo de inmediato pero, ¿qué?

—¿Ya sabéis en qué casa vais a quedar? —preguntó como al descuido.

—Slytherin —respondió Draco— toda mi familia ha estado allí.

—Gryffindor —dijo Ron— mi familia también ha estado ahí por siglos.

—Escuché que Dumbledore estuvo ahí también —añadió Hermione.

—Yo no lo sé —dijo Harry— supongo que cualquiera estaría bien.

—A mí no me gustaría quedar en Hufflepuff —comenzó a decir Mary— o Ravenclaw, pero como mi padre estudió en Francia y madre con las Brujas de Salem no puedo saberlo. Pero tus padres estuvieron en Gryffindor, Harry.

—Creo que lo haría mejor en Slytherin.

—No lo sé Draco, me parece que no haría bien la parte de ser calculador; sin ofender, Harry.

—Yo sólo quiero ser seleccionado.

—¿Pero no te gustaría estar en la misma casa que tus padres y todos sus amigos? —preguntó Ron muy oportunamente.

Por suerte para Harry, McGonagall regresó en ese momento y no tuvo que responder. Mary pensó que todo había salido de maravilla pues Harry iba muy callado y no abrió la boca ni cuando vio el techo del Gran Comedor, ni cuando el sombrero cantó su canción, ni cuando Aboott Hannah fue mandada a Hufflepuff por el estruendoso sombrero. La chica comenzaba a preocuparse por él hasta que, al ser llamada Hermione, por fin levantó la cabeza para ver qué pasaba.

—No te preocupes Harry —picó un poco más mientras Granger se acomodaba entre los "leones"— estoy segura de que tus padres estarían orgullosos aunque no siguieras sus pasos, incluso si quedas en la casa del tipo que los asesinó, eso no tiene nada que...

—Malfoy, Draco —llamó la subdirectora.

—...Draco es un buen chico a pesar de...

—¡Slytherin!

—... Ya lo viste, está sonriéndote a pesar de todo, no estés nervioso Harry, lo harás bien —terminó de decir viendo como el pobre chico se ponía verde.

—Es por tu bien Harry —pensó ella— lo lamento mucho pero es por tu bien.

—¡Potter Harry! —llamó la profesora.

Al igual que todos, Mary contuvo el aliento mientras Harry se ponía el sombrero y los segundos pasaban. Finalmente el sombrero gritó su decisión y ella pudo respirar otra vez.

—¡Gryffindor!— se oyó por todo el comedor.

Mientras los increíblemente atractivos gemelos Weasley gritaban "¡tenemos a Potter!", el mencionado caminaba terriblemente aturdido hasta su mesa, nadie —excepto Sue— pudo ver cómo le mandaba una sonrisa de disculpa a cierto rubio y cómo éste le respondía con otra de resignación. Estaba tan distraída viendo el intercambio que casi no oyó cuando McGonagall la llamó para ser seleccionada. Avanzó con paso cauteloso, no sabía en que casa podría quedar pero tenía un presentimiento.

—Tienes una mente brillante —comenzó el sombrero—, un poco retorcida y manipuladora, cautelosa y astuta; no hay dudas de que eres ¡Slytherin!

—Lo sabía —pensó mientras corría a sentarse junto a Draco.

Desde su asiento saludó a Harry que se veía abatido por el hecho de que su primera amiga haya quedado en otra casa, y a Ron que intentaba consolar al otro. Todo estaba saliendo bien, ahora tenía que ingeniárselas para que Harry se convirtiera en el buscador más joven de la historia ya que, con Draco siendo amable con ellos, no iba a suceder como en los libros.

Quizá no quedar en Gryffindor podía acarrear algunos problemas: ya había cambiado bastante la historia y ahora no podía vigilar a Harry de cerca. Mary estaba en su cama leyendo —repasando— su ejemplar del primer libro de _Harry Potter, _¿qué tan fundamental era la enemistad de su Draco y su Harry? Según el libro, debido a las peleas entre los dos chicos Harry veía a Voldemort en el bosque y descubría dónde estaba la piedra filosofal.

Las cosas estaban saliéndose de control a un ritmo alarmante. Para empezar, Draco había recibido una carta de su padre al día siguiente a la selección durante el desayuno, en ella le regañaba por haberse juntado con semejante "pandilla de perdedores" refiriéndose por supuesto a Ron y Hermione, por otro lado le decía que debía mantener las apariencias con Harry y que ella, Mary Sue, era exactamente el tipo de amiga que debía buscar: rica, de buena familia y Slytherin.

Ron, por otro lado, recibió un vociferador a la hora del almuerzo. Todo el gran comedor se enteró de la aparente amistad entre Malfoy y Weasley y el descontento de sus padres, mientras los implicados intentaban meterse debajo de sus respectivas mesas. Harry y Hermione tenían los rostros rojos, Draco y Mary estaban aún más pálidos de lo que ya eran; Crabbe, Goyle y Ron compartían la misma tonalidad de verde que hacía que pareciera que vomitarían en cualquier momento.

Después de tan penoso episodio, fueron testigos de una monumental pelea que acabó casi a golpes entre ambos chicos, dejando satisfechos al cuerpo estudiantil. Pero lo que nadie supo, aparte de Harry, Hermione y ella misma, fue que había sido falso; en el descanso ambos se habían reído de los creativos insultos que se habían dicho horas antes, frente a sus estupefactos compañeros en una pequeña sala en desuso.

—Y cuando me dijiste pelo de menstruación creí que no iba a aguantar la risa —decía Ron muy contento— ¿no fue gracioso chicos?

—Muy gracioso, sí —respondió uno de ellos, no recordaba quién— casi nos matan de risa.

Ahora tenía que lidiar no sólo con un Draco amigo de Harry, sino que tenía a un Draco aún más amigo de Ron. Seguramente ahora resultaría que Voldemort era bueno y Snape un romántico del calibre de Lord Byron... Unas semanas después se daría cuenta de que no estaba del todo equivocada, con respecto a Snape.

Pero antes de que eso pasara, fue testigo de un viernes muy diferente al que su escritora favorita había planeado. Para comenzar, Ron y Draco se insultaban de vez en cuando en el camino al salón —muy a su pesar, Mary tenía que admitir que eran graciosos— casi retándose para ver quien aguantaba la risa más tiempo. Lo que casi logró que llorara de frustración, fue cuando Snape entró y Harry escuchó su discurso atentamente con sus hermosos ojos verdes mirándolo con aprehensión, perecía aterrado.

—¡Potter! —Comenzó el profesor, logrando que Harry hiciera un puchero adorable— ¿que obtenemos si añadimos asfódelo en una infusión de ajenjo?

—El filtro de los muertos en vida —respondió rápidamente Harry

—¿Dónde buscaría un bezoar?

—¿En el estómago de una cabra?

—¿Cuál es la diferencia entre acónito y luparia?

—Son la misma planta —respondió él al borde del llanto.

Snape lo miró con desdén antes de seguir con su clase, Mary le había dicho que estudiara pero no creía que Harry de verdad hubiera llegado a los capítulos en los que se explicaba todo lo que Snape le había preguntado, aunque recordaba haberle dicho una de las respuestas ella misma.

—¿cómo crees que...? —comenzó a preguntarle a Draco.

—Yo le dije algunas cosas ésta mañana —le respondió el chico— por cierto, estamos invitados a ir a ver a Hagrid.

Era una lástima que aún no supiera hacer hechizos más avanzados, porque en ese momento quería cruciarse a sí misma. Draco estaba alegre por poder ir a visitar a Hagrid, a Hagrid... No es que ella pensara que Draco fuera realmente un bastardo insensible a los sentimientos de los demás, pero tampoco esperaba que el niño fuera tan comprensivo y amable. ¿Tanto daño le había hecho haber sido rechazado por Harry? ¿Realmente era tan malo que cambiara las cosas sólo un poquito?

Miro el perfil de Draco disimuladamente, realmente le gustaba, Harry también le gustaba pero era diferente. Con Harry tenía un sentimiento como de madre o hermana sobreprotectora, con Draco…

Respingó, ¿ella realmente estaba teniendo esa clase de pensamientos por un niño de once años? Claro que creía poder decir que lo conocía, había leído sobre su vida durante los siete años que duraría la historia, pero ¿enamorarse de Draco? Se sonrojó, no podía permitirse tal lujo. Draco se casaría con Astoria Greengrass —quien fuera la afortunada— tal y como Jotaka lo había planeado.

—Muy bien señorita Sue —le dijo Snape al pasar a su lado— también usted señor Malfoy, vean todos la perfección con la que se están...

Neville se las había ingeniado para arruinar su poción y ahora se retorcía de dolor, ya que la poción le había caído encima. Snape lo miró con desagrado pero sólo le pidió a su compañero que lo llevara a la enfermería, nada de puntos menos para Gryffindor o regaños para Harry, nada.

—Esto está muy mal —volvió a pensar en la seguridad de su mente, o eso pensaba hasta que vio que Snape le lanzaba una mirada curiosa. Inmediatamente regresó sus pensamientos a su poción.

Más tarde caminaba al lado de Draco, Crabbe y Goyle hacia el lago, aunque claro que eso sólo era una fachada para que nadie descubriera que en realidad iban a casa de Hagrid. Habían acordado que Mary aparentaría neutralidad con respecto a los "leones" pero que trataría amablemente a Harry, de esa forma el padre de Draco no le enviaría una carta prohibiéndole su compañía. Sólo esperaban que sus amigos aceptaran la decisión.

—Hola Mary —dijo Hagrid en cuanto tocaron la puerta trasera de la cabaña— pasen, Harry aún no ha llegado.

—Hola Hagrid, ellos son Draco, Vince y Greg —los presentó— mis amigos de Slytherin.

—Hola chicos —saludó el gigante amablemente, a pesar de lucir sorprendido.

—Hola —saludaron ellos en respuesta, aunque Draco parecía algo consternado por la informal presentación.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta y Hagrid salió a abrir. Mientras, Mary aprovechó para dedicarles a sus amigos su mejor sonrisa, internamente se prometió que no dejaría morir a Crabbe, era demasiado buen chico para haber terminado tan mal. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando una mancha negra intentó asfixiarla.

—Me da gusto verte también Harry —le dijo cuando finalmente la soltó— ¿cómo has estado?

—Genial, aunque nunca tan asustado como ésta mañana, creí que Snape iba a matarme. Por cierto, ellos son Ron y Hermione —le dijo a Hagrid— querían conocerte. Hola Draco…

Pronto la pequeña cabaña se llenó de voces de todos saludándose e intentando acomodarse en algún lugar. Cuando por fin todos estuvieron sentados y con una taza de té en las manos pudieron comenzar una charla un poco más coherente; todos parecían bastante animados y hasta Draco se reía sin muchos miramientos.

—Me gustaría que Fang le pegase un bocado a su gata —decía Hagrid— nunca ha sido un tipo muy agradable.

—Oye Hagrid —comenzó Harry— ¿viste el periódico? Intentaron robar la cámara que…

—¿Alguien quiere más té? —interrumpió él haciendo como que no lo había oído, pero por la forma en la que Draco y Hermione se miraban entre ellos, el daño ya estaba hecho. No había duda de que ambos exprimirían información de Harry y ella en cuanto tuvieran oportunidad.

—Esto está muy mal —dijo por tercera vez en el día, esta vez en voz baja.

* * *

><p>Cielos santo, me he ido tanto tiempo que casi olvido que tengo dos fics a los que darle seguimiento. Espero me perdonéis, me fui por razones nobles. Aclaro que no pienso abandonar la historia, quizá me llegue a tardar mucho pero no dejarla.<p>

No se preocupen por el enamoramiento de Sue, no pude resistir la tentación de que se enamorara de Draco para que reciba sus debidas calabazas. Se que todos queremos ver eso.

Muchas gracias por leer.

**Próxima fecha de actualización: **(1 ó 2 de febrero)


	6. Chapter 6

Nada de Harry Potter me pertenece, ni siquiera inventé a las Maries Sues.

* * *

><p><strong>Atrapada en Harry Potter<strong>

**Episodio 5: Increíblemente, Harry es buscador**

La única forma que se le ocurrió a Mary de que sus amigos descubriesen a Fluffy y con eso el lugar en el que la piedra estaba escondida, fue haciendo que alguien de Slytherin les buscara pelea y llevarlos ella misma hasta el pasillo del tercer piso. Era un plan muy arriesgado, ya que cualquiera podría descubrirla —y no quería pensar en si ese alguien resultaba ser Mcgonagall, o Snape— pero era lo único que se le ocurría.

Comenzó a desarrollar su plan cuando vió la elegante nota en el tablón de anuncios de su casa, el papel —escrito por Snape, seguramente— ponía que tomarían clases de vuelo con los de Gryffindor a partir del siguiente jueves. La única persona que parecía emocionada ante la idea parecía ser ella misma, todos los chicos de primero de Slytherin ya tenían experiencias con la escoba, incluso Crabbe y Goyle; por otro lado, las chicas no parecían muy interesadas en el tema, a pesar de que Draco había afirmado que Parkinson era una chica ruda, no parecía muy contenta con querer subirse a una escoba y...

—Una señorita no debe subirse a una escoba a menos que se necesario —afirmó Daphne Greengrass cuando se animó a preguntarle si sabía volar—, pero sí, claro, como toda sangrepura se volar desde pequeña.

—¿Acaso tu madre te deja subirte a las escobas, Sue? —le preguntó Tracey mirándola con desdén.

—No lo hace, es por eso que no se que se siente —respondió ella algo avergonzada.

—Pues no es la gran cosa.

—Déjalo ya Sue, —dijo Pansy— se supone que nos han educado para aborrecer esa clase de actividades. De todos modos nunca me han gustado mucho las escobas, es un poco incomodo ahí abajo, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

No se atrevió a preguntarle nada a Millicent, parecía que la golpearía a la primera palabra, aunque por su rostro molesto, tampoco ella parecía emocionada. Cuando por fin pudo cerciorarse de que Draco estaba contento de poder volar aunque sea un poquito, pudo dejar de sentirse nerviosa y concentrarse en armar un plan que lograra colar sus amigos Gryffindor en el pasillo del tercer piso y lograr sacarlos vivos. Confiaba en lograrlo sin delatarse pero aún así envió una carta a sus padres solicitándoles algún instrumento pequeño que se tocara solo, por si las dudas. Pronto tuvo en sus manos una pequeña armónica y un objeto que había pertenecido a su abuelo y después a su padre; objeto que —aunque no lo supo enseguida— tendría que usar pronto.

Su siguiente movimiento fue meterle en la cabeza a algún chico incauto que podía jugarle una broma al tonto Potter y su amigote Weasley y lograr que los expulsaran y así lograr la aprobación y fama en su casa. No obstante no sabía a quien elegir, por obvias razones Draco estaba fuera de discusión, igual que Vince y Gre; Theodore Nott no parecía precisamente la clase de chico que se deja engañar fácilmente, igual no se sabía mucho de él y Jotaká había mencionado algo parecido a que Draco lo consideraba un igual, incluso más inteligente, definitivamente Nott no sería de mucha ayuda si era así de listo. Por suerte para ella, Blaise Zabini se sentó frente a ella el jueves en la mañana mientras se devanaba los sesos pensado en que debía hacer. Cuando notó a Zabini, se concentró al máximo pensando en que era una oportunidad dorada para conseguir que su plan funcionara.

—¿Cómo? —se preguntaba mentalmente — ¿cómo llamo su atención?

Estaba tan concentrada ideando un plan que no se dio cuenta de la cara de idiota que comenzaba a poner Zabini mientras la miraba, ni cuando se levantó y caminó con pasos torpes hasta donde ella se encontraba; casi y no nota cuando él se dejó caer a su lado en el sofá.

—Hola Sue, ¿cómo te va? —preguntó con la misma sonrisa boba que tenía desde hacía un rato.

—Zabini...

—Blaise

—Blaise, todo muy bien, gracias.

—Tenemos clase de vuelo, como si la necesitáramos, ¿no?

—Si...

—Yo aprendí a volar desde que tenía dos años, y soy muy bueno en ello, ¿sabes?

—Todas los de familias sangrepura hablan de saber volar, hasta Weasley.

—¿Weasley? Dudo que tenga siquiera una escoba. No deberían dejar entrar semejante gentuza a la escuela, no se como Malfoy fue a juntarse con ellos.

—Según recuerdo fue una confusión solamente. —Mary se alegraba de que Blaise no recordara que ella si que se llevaba bien con ellos.

—Si bueno, ojalá los expulsaran.

—No lo harán a menos que vayan contra las reglas, ya sabes, andar de noche por los pasillos o cerca del bosque prohibido. Pero ellos no harían algo así

—Supongo que no —respondió él algo más concentrado.

—Pero —añadió ella inclinándose hacia el, logrando que volviera a poner su sonrisa boba— ellos son Gryffindor, supongo que lo harían si fuera cosa de honor.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Un duelo de magos tal vez, no lo sé. —Blaise comenzaba a fruncir el ceño con desconfianza— No importa, yo solo espero no caerme de la escoba.

—¿No sabes volar?

—No creo hacer buen trabajo con esta túnica tan incómoda.

—Bueno, si te caes yo puedo atraparte —le dijo él un poco sonrojado.

—Que caballeroso Zabini, pero no creo que sea necesario —dijo una voz detrás de ellos— Sue está bajo mi cuidado.

Con las mejillas rosadas y el corazón latiendo a mil, Mary siguió a Draco hasta el Gran Comedor después de despedirse de un muy confundido Zabini; sabía que era muy pronto para querer conquistar a Draco ¡tenían once años aún!, pero lo que él había dicho definitivamente le daba esperanzas para un futuro. Por el momento decidió dejarlo pasar y concentrarse en su plan. Una vez puesta la semilla de la idea en la mente de Zabini, solo quedaba regarla y todo saldría como lo esperaba. O quizá sería más fácil llevarlos al pasillo directamente alegando que se había perdido o algo así; aunque de día era mucho más fácil que los atraparan. Tenía que seguir con su plan.

—¿De qué hablabas con Zabini? —preguntó Draco— tenía una imposible cara de tonto.

—Parecía hechizado —añadió Vince con algo de timidez.

—De nada interesante, sólo de la clase de vuelo.

La explicación bastó para los inocentes Crabbe y Goyle, pero se notaba que Draco no le creía del todo, no obstante se lo dejó pasar y terminaron el camino al comedor en silencio. Mary se encontraba muy nerviosa por su plan para lograr que Harry entrara al equipo de Gryffindor, esperaba que todo saliera bien y sin daños.

Tal y como lo pensó, cuando pasaron al lado de la mesa de Harry, Draco se limitó a reírse un poco de la mala memoria de Neville y hacer un par de comentarios sobre la llamativa cabellera de Ron y los lentes de Harry y pasó de largo. Ella sólo les hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo, sin dejar de notar que Hermione estaba con ellos y todos parecían muy contentos, los chicos le devolvieron el saludo con menos discreción pero nadie en la mesa pareció notarlo.

Por supuesto, su plan casi acabó en tragedia. Después del desastroso accidente de Neville, Draco se rió un poco al igual que el resto de los de su casa pero no hizo amago de recoger la recordadora, por suerte Zabini comenzó a burlarse del pobre chico y la tomó, así que ella vio la oportunidad.

—Entrega eso Blaise, puede ser importante.

—Esto no parece importante, parece basura.

—Devuelve eso Zabini —dijo Harry calmamente.

—¿Por qué? —respondió el, no obstante no parecía tener intenciones de arrojarlo por los aires.

—Entrégalo si no quieres meterte en problemas —respondió Harry.

—Llorones —se burló Zabini, pero la arrojó a las manos del Gryffindor.

Bastante nerviosa, sacó el regalo de su padre y se lo enseñó a Draco cuidando dejar su palma bien extendida.

—Mira lo que me envió padre, al perecer es reliquia familiar...

En ese momento, la snitch desplegó sus pequeñas alas y comenzó a volar sobre sus cabezas, Mary deseó que Harry consiguiera atraparla pues de verdad no deseaba perder algo tan importante.

—¡Oh, no! —gimió mirando a Harry con súplica— era de mi abuelo.

Por supuesto, el pequeño héroe se subió a su escoba de inmediato para atraparla, lo que Mary no esperaba era que Draco y Zabini también lo hicieran; pronto los tres chicos estaban en el aire intentando atrapar la pelotita dorada. Sue temió que Harry no lo lograra a tiempo pues McGonagall estaba acercándose ya; pero por suerte, después de una voltereta casi imposible y una caída en picada que casi deja sin cabeza a varios chicos de Slytherin, Harry logró hacerse con el preciado objeto.

—¡Harry Potter! —McGonagall había llegado por fin hasta donde ellos estaban, daba miedo verla— ¡Draco Malfoy! ¡Blaise Zabini! ¿Qué demonios hacían allá arriba?

—¡Potter casi nos mata profesora! —se quejó Greengrass rápidamente.

—Ha sido culpa de Sue profesora —dijo una chica que parecía ser Lavender Brown— ella perdió...

—¡Silencio! ¿Que ha pasado señorita Sue?

—Lo siento profesora, mi padre me envió la primera snitch que atrapó mi abuelo cuando iba al colegio como regalo, pero cuando se la estaba mostrando a Draco salió volando. Ellos han salido a recuperarla.

—De acuerdo, no serán castigados. ¡Potter!

—¿Si profesora?

—Ven conmigo.

Mary casi suspira de alivio cuando vio a la profesora alejarse con su amigo pero se contuvo y procuro poner cara de preocupación. Miró la pequeña pelotita que Harry había puesto en sus manos antes de partir y suspiró, casi la había perdido.

—Gracias a ustedes también —le dijo a sus compañeros. Ellos sólo asintieron en respuesta, claramente se sentían humillados por haber sido vencidos.

—¿Para qué se habrán llevado a Potter? —preguntó Zabini— ojalá lo expulsen por casi matar a Greengrass.

—No lo creo —respondió Mary lanzándole una mirada significativa— se ha portado muy bien al salvar mi snitch.

Cuando pudo encontrarse a Harry esa tarde, lo arrastró —junto a Ron y Hermione— a un salón desocupado donde Draco ya esperaba, lista para interrogarlo.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó— ¿Qué ha pasado?

—No te habrán expulsado, ¿o sí? —le preguntó Draco con un tono algo irritado.

—No...

—¡Lo han añadido al equipo de Quiditch! —dijo Ron, incapaz de contenerse.

—Creo que lo que hicieron fue muy peligroso —añadió Hermione.

—¿Te añadieron al equipo? —claramente Draco estaba celoso.

—Si, Mcgonagall dijo que al equipo le hacía falta un buen buscador después de que el hermano de Ron se graduó este año.

—Pero los de primero no pueden jugar, y Zabini y yo no podemos ser añadidos a nuestro equipo.

—Tal vez McGonagall pensó que como no atraparon la Snitch... —comenzó a decir Harry, pero se calló cuando notó la mirada fiera de Draco.

—Pues perdona que no sea tan perfecto como tú Potter —dijo el rubio, mientras se dirigía a la salida— además yo siempre juego como cazador.

—Chicos... —comenzaron a decir Mary y Hermione pero fueron ignoradas.

—Draco... —Ron también fue ignorado.

—¿Cazador? —preguntó Harry confundido y molesto por la actitud de Draco.

—Ni siquiera tienes idea —respondió él saliendo del aula.

—No te preocupes Harry, —le dijo Mary para tranquilizarlo— solo está un poco celoso, se le pasará.

—Si, yo hablaré con él —añadió Ron.

—Ustedes no piensan en que pudieron haberse matado —comentó Hermione— sólo piensan en quien fue elegido y quien no.

—Yo no se que le pasa —dijo por fin Harry, claramente molesto— no es mi culpa que Snape no lo haya visto y lo escogiera también.

Dejando de lado la pelea de Harry y Draco, todo había salido muy bien. Sólo esperaba que Zabini se decidiera a retar a Harry a un duelo de magos, quizá la derrota ayudara para que se decidiera...

—Oye Blaise, —le dijo esa noche en la sala común— creo que a Potter le dieron un premio por atrapar la Snitch, definitivamente no lo expulsaron.

—¿Un premio? ¿Por qué sólo a él?

—Quizá porque sólo él la atrapó, no lo sé.

—Deberían castigarlo por provocar accidentes.

—Pero no pasó nada ¿o sí? Ya te lo dije, si no lo atrapan en algo jamás expulsaran a Harry Potter del colegio. Tiene que ser algo grande.

—A ti te agrada, ¿no es así?

—Digamos que no quiero ser su enemiga —respondió con cautela— puede ser agradable a veces.

Todo el día siguiente se preguntó si Zabini finalmente había hecho lo que ella le había insinuado. Casi se comía las uñas del nerviosismo echando a perder su fachada de "soy Mary Sue y soy genial" que venía ensayando las últimas semanas. Cuando por fin llegó la noche, y ella trataba de hacer su tarea de Pociones, Vince le tocó el hombro sobresaltándola; aunque cuando vio las caras que él y Greg traían se asustó aún más.

—Zabini le ha tendido una trampa a Potter—dijo Vince en voz baja.

—Le ha retado a un duelo, a él y a Ron —añadió Greg— en la Sala de Trofeos.

—Le ha dicho a Filch que ha escuchado planes de alumnos de andar fuera de la cama.

—Los van a pillar.

—¿A qué hora los ha citado? —preguntó ella viendo el reloj.

—A las once, para concluir el duelo antes de medianoche.

—Faltan sólo cuarenta minutos —fingió alarmarse ella— no podemos avisarles.

—Ese es otro problema —dijo Vince muy preocupado.

—Draco ha salido a decirle a Ron hace cinco minutos.

—¡Oh no, los atraparan a todos! —dijo, esta vez muy alarmada de verdad.

Ese era realmente un problema, con ese cambio muchas cosas podían salir mal. Tenía que salir a rescatar a todos de lo que podría ser una expulsión o muerte segura. Corrió a su habitación a tomar su armónica mágica y salió a buscar a sus amigos, no sin antes advertirle a los otros chicos que se quedasen a vigilar.

—¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? —se preguntó mientras corría.

* * *

><p>Dos días de retraso son mejores que un par de meses ¿no?, ¿¡no!?<p>

**Próxima fecha de publicación: **14 de febrero (o eso espero)

Para celebrar el día mas ñoño del año tendremos algo de ésto:

Adelanto

—¿Qué estoy viendo? —se preguntó horrorizada al ver el pergamino en sus manos— es la cosa más cursi que he leído...

Mary temblaba de miedo mientras leía la firma que finalizaba el texto que acababa de leer, en la parte de más baja del pergamino ponía:

"Para esa persona, de S.S."

¡Nos vemos!


	7. Chapter 7

Ni mi alma es mía. Por supuesto, Harry Potter y sus personajes tampoco.

Advertencia de palabras altisonantes.

* * *

><p><strong>Atrapada en Harry Potter<strong>

**Episodio 6: Fluffy a medianoche**

Mary no estaba del todo segura de donde se encontraba la sala de trofeos, pero recordaba haberla visto un día cuando Draco había querido llevarla a ver un premio que había recibido su padre, o su abuelo; no importaba. En esos momentos se arrepentía de no haber querido ir con él, ahora no parecía que fuera a encontrar nunca la dichosa sala. Por suerte para ella, divisó a Draco al final de un pasillo y pudo seguirlo —no sin algo de dificultad— hasta la mentada sala de trofeos. Pensó que todos podrían salir ilesos hasta que escuchó algunos pasos detrás de ella, pasos pesados y maullidos...

—_¡Suputamadre!_ —susurró en español antes de caminar lo más silenciosa y rápidamente que pudo hasta la ultima puerta por la que había visto desaparecer a Draco.

Cuando entró, cinco pares de ojos se volvieron hacia ella, todos muy asombrados. Ni siquiera les dio tiempo a reaccionar: se llevó el dedo índice a los labios pidiendo silencio, acto seguido tomó a Draco y a Harry de las manos y los condujo a la puerta que estaba más cercana a ella; ya no se trataba de llevarlos hasta Fluffy, lo único que quería era sacarlos a todos de allí.

—Filch viene hacia aquí —les susurró— justo detrás de mí.

Casi escuchó las almas de sus amigos salirse de sus cuerpos mientras se apresuraban a seguirla a la siguiente habitación, Mary se aterrorizó cuando vio que el salón estaba lleno de armaduras, eso significaba que Neville...

—¡Corran!— medio gritó Harry después de que metepatas-Neville hiciera tropezar a Ron contra una armadura cercana.

Por supuesto todos obedecieron inmediatamente, ahora con Harry a la cabeza guiándolos por pasillos, y detrás de un tapiz que —por supuesto— era el mismo que los había salvado en el libro.

—Creo que lo hemos perdido —dijo Harry, sin aliento.

—Se los dije —añadió Hermione— Zabini los ha engañado.

—Tenemos que regresar a nuestras salas comunes —apuntó Ron.

—Casi no lo logramos —dijo Draco.

—Casmormos —balbuceó Neville.

—Aún no termina —dijo Mary recobrándose, tenemos que volver a nuestras salas sin ser descubiertos.

Por supuesto, no avanzaron mucho hasta que se encontraron con el siguiente obstáculo: Peeves salió de quien sabe donde y no tardó en gritar de alegría y mirarlos maliciosamente.

—Cállate Peeves —dijo Harry— por favor no nos delates.

—Tengo que hacerlo —canturreó la criatura— es por vuestro bien...

—Por favor Peeves —suplicó Mary— no digas nada.

—Bueno, si una monada como tú me lo pide puede que lo considere, —respondió el duende sorprendiéndola— pero debo hacerlo...

—Ya quítate de en medio —dijeron Draco y Ron al mismo tiempo, éste último agregó un golpe.

Mary y Hermione ni siquiera esperaron a que Peeves gritara, salieron disparadas por todo el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta que se encontraba al final. Mary tomó su varita con una mano y con la otra sujetó firmemente su armónica sabiendo que sólo tendría una oportunidad una vez que estuvieran frente a frente con el perro gigante, de alguna forma había terminado llegando al pasillo prohibido. Hermione, por otro lado, intentó abrir la puerta solo una vez y luego sacó su varita y realizó el hechizo.

—_¡Alohomora!_ —susurró.

Todos se apresuraron a entrar mientras Peeves gritaba a sus espaldas a todo pulmón. Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron pegados a la puerta escuchando, mientras Draco, Neville y Mary se pararon frente a frente a Fluffy que aún se estaba despertando y, por lo que se notaba, también estaba muy impresionado. Neville retrocedió e intentó trepar a Harry para alcanzar la puerta, Draco tomó la mano de Mary —que a pesar de la situación se sonrojó— y la jaló hacia atrás.

—¿Qué sucede Neville? —preguntó Harry, confundido por la actitud "koalesca" de su amigo.

Por supuesto no tardó en descubrir que pasaba. Solo le echó una breve ojeada de pies a cabeza al enorme perro monstruoso e inmediatamente abrió la puerta para salir corriendo. Mary ni siquiera se paró a ver si Hermione había notado o no la trampilla que estaba bajo las patas del animal, y corrió para salir de allí, pues Fluffy ya había dado un paso hasta donde ella y Draco se encontraban. Tampoco volteó a ver hacia donde se habían ido los demás, lo único que supo es que corría a toda velocidad rumbo a las mazmorras con Draco aún sujetando su mano firmemente. Sólo pudo respirar tranquilamente cuando estuvo resguardada en su sala común, en el dormitorio que Draco tenía para sí solo, sentada en la cama con Greg y Vince a sus pies y Draco dando vueltas frente a ella, igual o más nervioso que frente al perro gigante.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo allí Sue? —preguntó cuando por fin se calmó.

—Me enteré que habías ido al rescate, —respondió ella— quería asegurarme que todos estaban bien.

Draco fulminó a sus amigos con la mirada, reprochándoles su falta de discreción, ellos no se dejaron intimidar, bajaron la vista pero no lucían avergonzados.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —preguntó Crabbe tímidamente.

—Bueno, —comenzó Draco— cuando llegué me encontré a Ron, Granger, Potter y Longbottom esperando como tontos. Se sorprendieron de verme allí y me preguntaron que pasaba, les dije que Zabini los había engañado y que los había delatado con Filch, entonces llegó Sue y nos dijo que Filch se dirigía hacia nosotros en ese momento, salimos corriendo porque el idiota de Longbottom tiró una armadura y Potter nos llevó por un pasadizo; creímos que estábamos a salvo pero ese desagradable duende apareció, amenazó con delatarnos entonces...

—Entonces corrimos —continuó Mary— y nos ocultamos, cuando el peligro pasó vinimos aquí.

Draco no la volteó a ver ni mostró señal alguna de asombro por su descarada mentira, ella supo que él había comprendido que no debían revelar lo que habían visto.

—¿Crees que Dumbledore sepa lo que pasó hoy? —le preguntó el rubio cuando Crabbe y Goyle se hubieron ido a dormir.

—Estoy segura que Dumbledore sabe todo lo que sucede en el castillo, hay muchos retratos y armaduras que seguramente le reportan lo que han visto y oído, lo que debemos esperar a ver es si hará algo con nosotros.

—¿Qué crees que guarden allí? —preguntó Draco de nuevo, dando por hecho que ella había notado el escondite— algo muy poderoso...

—O peligroso...

—O ambas.

—Algo que podrían haber intentado robar de Gringotts.

Mary sólo le dedicó una mirada antes de asentir y salir de la habitación. No estaba asombrada de la perspicacia del rubio, sabía que era inteligente. Le preocupaba lo que Dumbledore pudiera hacer respecto a la creciente amistad entre Draco, Ron y Harry.

Zabini lucía asombrado por la presencia de Harry y Ron al día siguiente, aunque también se le notaba confuso, como si acabara de salir de un trance extraño; Mary se preguntó si acaso lo habían hechizado, pero le restó importancia y se dedicó a buscar una oportunidad para hablar con sus amigos de Gryffindor, ya echaba de menos a Harry; la noche anterior sólo había podido dirigirle una o dos palabras asustadas. Además, parecía que Draco también tenía ganas de hablar con Ron.

Pudieron reunirse después del almuerzo en un aula vacía, Neville no estaba con los otros. Hermione parecía enfadada, Harry y Ron, por otro lado, se veían muy bien, casi felices.

—Me alegra que hayan logrado escapar —comentó Hermione de mal humor— Filch fue detrás de nosotros en algún punto, pero lo perdimos en el quinto piso.

—Hermione sigue molesta con nosotros por haber caído en la trampa —les contó Harry— ella intentó detenernos.

—No puede negarse que podrían haber usado sus pequeños cerebros —respondió Draco— y notar que los Slytherins no nos exponemos a peligros innecesarios, un duelo de magos cuando aún no sabemos mágia no es nuestro estilo.

—Pero aún así tú has venido —le replicó Harry sonriente.

Mientras Draco se sonrojaba y decía algo que sonó a "no es lo mismo, Potter idiota", Mary le pidió a Ron que le contara lo que había sucedido.

Básicamente, había sido muy parecido al libro: Zabini los había retado a un duelo, había puesto a Nott como su segundo —probablemente Nott si siquiera estuviera enterado— y los había citado a las once en la sala de trofeos. Hermione había intentado convencerlos de que no fueran durante el resto de la tarde y cuando llegó la hora del duelo finalmente, molesta, intentó regresar a la sala común pero la Dama Gorda no estaba en su lugar...

—La Dama Gorda es la que nos pregunta las contraseñas en nuestra sala común —interrumpió Harry para explicarles ese detalle.

Entonces la chica había tenido que acompañarles en su "estúpida misión", tropezaron con Neville que terminó yendo con ellos también. Llegaron al punto de reunión pero Zabini nunca apreció, en su lugar llegaron ellos dos.

—Ahora están pensando como vengarse de Zabini —añadió Hermione— en lugar de dejar de meterse en problemas.

—Tienes que entender Hermione —le replicó Ron— que Zabini ha deshonrado su palabra de mago, por lo que debemos ajusticiarlo.

Draco se mostró de acuerdo.

—Yo no se nada de eso —añadió Harry— pero se lo merece, ¡quería que nos expulsaran!

—Pero es estúpido meterse en problemas por gusto, ¡díselo Mary!

—Entiendo que estén molestos —cedió ella ante el ruego de Hermione, pero era más por el remordimiento de haber convencido ella misma a Zabini de intentar hacer que los expulsaran— pero no deberían meterse en más problemas, quién sabe cuantos perros de tres cabezas hallan escondidos por ahí.

—Hermione dice que está cuidando algo —dijo Harry, olvidando de inmediato la pelea.

—Eso es obvio, ¿acaso no viste la trampilla? —le respondió Draco rodando los ojos.

—Eso mismo he dicho yo —comentó Hermione rápidamente.

—Pues no —replicó Harry, rodando los ojos también— como le hemos dicho a Hermione, estábamos más preocupados por nuestras vidas.

—Y por sus tres cabezas —añadió Ron.

—El punto es —continuó Harry al ver que Draco tenía intenciones de volver a rodar los ojos— que hemos decidido preguntarle a Hagrid sobre el perro. ¿Vendrán con nosotros?

Quedaron de visitar a Hagrid después del primer partido de Quidditch para no distraer a Harry —Draco gruñó— y para poder terminar sus tareas y pasar un Halloween tranquilo sin meterse en asuntos que no les concernían, según Hermione. Se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivas clases. O eso intentaba hacer Mary cuando Snape la interceptó en el pasillo y le pidió que le acompañara a su despacho, ante la mirada desconcertada de Draco.

Siguió a Snape por todo el castillo con el corazón latiendo como un enjambre de duendecillos de Cornualles, preguntándose que había sucedido, ¿habrían descubierto su verdadero origen?, ¿le culparían de lo sucedido la noche anterior?

Sin embargo cuando llegaron al despacho, el profesor le indicó que se sentara y esperara un momento y salió dejándola sola. Cuando se quedó sola se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la habitación tratando de calmarse, hasta que llegó a una mesita que tenía sobre sí un pergamino cuidadosamente enrollado; iba a darse la vuelta cuando sintió un curioso aroma que desprendía el papel, lo cogió y descubrió que era: estaba perfumado. No pudo resistir la curiosidad y lo abrió, lo que decía la dejó atónita.

_Los años pasan desde tu partida_

_¿cómo fuiste a echarte la soga cuello?_

_¿pensaste que no tendrías salida?_

_Ignoro los hechos, no pienso en ello._

_No sabías que daría mi vida_

_por ti, pues tuve en mi pecho tu sello_

_pues mi alma a la tuya estará unida _

_aunque no pueda ver tu rostro bello._

_Pero, ¿qué me queda? ¿Esperar que vuelvas?_

_Tu estás perdido y yo voy detrás tuyo._

_De pensar en tu destino yo huyo_

_Imposible es que tu pena disuelvas._

_Por eso el fin de mis días intuyo_

_a menos que mi corazón devuelvas,_

_a menos que mi condena resuelvas,_

_no veo el sol, mis sentimientos destruyo._

—¿Qué estoy viendo? —se preguntó horrorizada al ver el contenido del pergamino en sus manos— es la cosa más cursi que he leído.

Mary temblaba de miedo mientras leía la firma que finalizaba el texto que acababa de leer, en la parte de más baja del pergamino ponía:

_"Para esa persona, de S.S."_

Enrrolló rápidamente el pergamino, corrió a sentarse en su lugar con el corazón latiéndole a mil, ¿Sanpe había escrito eso?

—Parla Lily Potter seguramente —pensó— aunque, decía perdido no perdida ¿Acaso Snape…?

—Señorita Sue —dijo Snape cuando volvió casi haciendo que saltara de su silla— sus padres me han informado que tienen deseos de visitarla o de que usted los visite en los próximos días, el 3o y 31 de octubre para ser exacto, un asunto familiar. Así que debo pedirle que se ponga al tanto con sus deberes para que no se retrase, se le proporcionará una chimenea para que salga del colegio si deciden que será usted quien vaya. ¿Alguna duda?

—No profesor.

—Retírese.

Mary obedeció aliviada de poder salir de allí y no haber sido regañana, mientras Snape hablaba ella trató de poner su mente en blanco y cuando no funcionó, se puso a pensar tonterías. Ella nunca se enteraría del shock que recibió el profesor cuando al entrar en su mente había visto a una cosa parecida a un ratón —Hamtaro— bailando salsa en lugar de las secretas travesuras a media noche que él había intentado descubrir.

**Notas finales: **Me retrasé más de un mes porque mi computadora murió y los que me la compusieron al parecer creyeron que la carpeta que decía fanfic no me iba a servir…

Como sea, tengo un trabajo muy importante que entregar en los próximos días, así que nos vemos en los primeros días de Abril, si puedo antes. Saludos.

segunda nota. Al parecer subi el documento pero olvidé actualizar la historia, me siento tan tonta...

Spoiler:

"Mary se lavaba la cara cuando escuchó que el suelo retumbaba un poco, entonces cayó en cuenta: era la noche de Halloween y ella se encontraba en ese momento en el baño de chicas..."


	8. Chapter 8

Soñé que tenía los derechos de Harry Potter…

Desgraciadamente fue solo un sueño y éste sigue siendo de Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>Atrapada en Harry Potter<strong>

**Episodio 7: "Son lindos"**

Mary se despertó la mañana de Halloween con el olor a calcetín de la poción del abuelo mezclado con un ligero olor a calabaza, seguramente proveniente de la cocina. Intentando contener las ganas de bostezar —para no tragarse el olor—, se levantó pesadamente aún confundida. El día anterior cuando había salido de la chimenea, no se había encontrado con sus padres como esperaba, sino con una hermosísima mujer que no aparentaba más de treinta años, muy parecida a ella, y un hombre mayor de sesenta años aproximadamente con unos ojos increíblemente claros que contrastaban con su cabello aún muy oscuro a pesar de la edad. Ella no necesitó una explicación, era obvio que se trataba de sus abuelos desconocidos. Ellos tampoco necesitaron una confirmación de su identidad, ella era como una copia de ambos.

—_Ces't toi _—fue todo lo que dijo la mujer antes de acercarse a ella lentamente.

—Sí —respondió Mary— aunque mi francés está bastante oxidado ¿saben?

—Por supuesto —dijo el hombre por fin acercándose a ella—, hace tantos años que dejaste Francia, once para ser exactos, no tuvimos tiempo…

—De conocernos —terminó de decir su abuela— ¡oh, pequeña Mary!

Por fin se abrazaron los tres y lloraron un poco, después se la llevaron a su casa en París donde le dieron de comer deliciosa comida y ricos postres. Le dijeron que su padre había enviado una carta comunicándoles su ingreso a Hogwarts con la esperanza de que pudieran retomar la relación que nunca habían tenido. Ellos por supuesto, estaban muy contentos de poder verla al fin después de tantos años y no pudieron esperar, así que solicitaron verla lo más pronto posible, le pidieron a Snape —seguro él estaba feliz de participar en la sorpresa— que no dijera con quién se iba a reunir en realidad.

Su abuela no hacía magia, pero tenía una hueste de elfos domésticos que —años más tarde— horrorizaría a Hermione; todos la adoraban pues era tan humana como ellos; descubrió que en realidad Matilde era dos años mayor que Auguste, que tenía sesenta y tres años de edad, pero que aparentaba muchos menos debido a su condición de veela.

—Seguro me veo mejor que tu madre —había afirmado riendo— ¿Cómo está la querida Victoria?

—Ella está muy bien —respondió ella riendo— aún se ve joven, papá es el que tiene arrugas en los ojos.

—Paul no heredó mis genes —le dijo su abuela— los reservó todos para ti según veo.

Pasaron la tarde de compras, era extraño vestir la última moda de los 90's sabiendo que era lo más nuevo en ese momento, aunque las túnicas de magos eran bastante más bonitas, casi se sentía un hada. Los abuelos insistieron en dejarle algo de oro mágico en su nueva bóveda —un par de miles de galeones— ya que "el bueno de Paul está desheredado". Volvieron a la casa y tomaron chocolate antes de que el abuelo las enviara a dormir alegando que tenía que hacer una poción urgentemente.

Así que ahí se encontraba ella, tratando de encontrar el camino a la cocina donde su abuela seguramente estaría metiéndole la cuchara a alguno que otro helado importado de los que era tan fanática, mientras se alejaba lo más posible del olor a calcetines que flotaba por la casa. Finalmente encontró su objetivo y pudo sentarse a comer helado junto a su hermosa abuela veela.

—Y dime querida, ¿has experimentado algún síntoma de tu herencia veela?

—¿Cómo qué? —respondió ella, mas concentrada en su helado.

—Algo como llamar mucho la atención o conseguir pequeños caprichos de alguien.

—No, nada de eso —respondió ella distraída.

—De acuerdo, pero si llegas a experimentar algo extraño no dudes en escribirme.

—Claro abuela.

—Ahora cuéntame, ¿está ya muy arrugada Margarita?

Después de un ajetreado día, Mary por fin se vio saliendo de la chimenea de Snape que la acompañó hasta la sala común, donde no había nadie —todos cenaban seguramente—, a dejar sus compras y luego se fue al Gran Comedor. Ella planeaba esperar a sus compañeros pero le dieron ganas de salir a ver la fiesta, pero antes de eso decidió pasar al baño para refrescarse un poco. Estaba lavándose la cara —después de un mal intento de maquillarse un poco con su nuevo set de maquillaje— cuando escuchó que el suelo retumbaba un poco, entonces cayó en cuenta: era la noche de Halloween y ella se encontraba en ese momento en el baño de chicas.

—¿Cómo he podido ser tan tonta? —se preguntó mientras se encerraba en el baño más cercano, y escuchaba como algo muy grande se adentraba en la habitación.

Contuvo la respiración para evitar hacer ruido, con un poco de suerte la bestia saldría pronto al no encontrar nada que hacer allí; después de todo Ron y Harry no tendrían nada que hacer allí, ya que Hermione probablemente estaría con ellos en ese momento, así que sólo tenía que esperar y…

"_Click"_

Se escuchó en ese momento en la puerta, alguien acababa de dejarla encerrada con el monstruo, que muy pronto se enojaría por no poder salir de allí y comenzaría a romper cosas. Se agachó para poder ver lo que hacia el trol y de paso evitar un golpe de la enorme porra que éste llevaba, si la cosa se ponía fea…

Y si que se puso fea.

* * *

><p>—¡Explíquense! —les urgió la profesora Mcgonagall un cuarto de hora después cuando los encontró cubiertos de polvo y agua de lo que solían ser los baños de chicas.<p>

Se miraron entre ellos sin saber muy bien que decir, finalmente Mary habló, haciendo acopio de un valor que no tenía para nada, simplemente porque la historia comenzaba con ella.

—Quise ir a ver a mis amigos antes de que terminara la cena, así que iba hacia el comedor cuando decidí mojarme la cara y bueno, entré a un cubículo, iba a salir cuando escuché que algo muy grande entraba a la habitación, me agaché y vi al trol. Decidí esperar que se aburriera y se fuera pero alguien cerró la puerta por fuera.

—Me pregunto quien fue el de la brillante idea —dijo Snape sarcástico.

—Fuimos nosotros profesor —admitió Harry—, estábamos buscando a Mary o algún profesor cuando vimos que el trol entraba a una habitación, no nos dimos cuenta de que era el baño de chicas.

—Fue hasta que oímos un grito que lo descubrimos —terminó de decir Ron.

—¿Pero cómo sabían que la señorita Sue estaba perdida?

—Fue porque yo salí a buscarla —habló Draco por primera vez —escuché decir a Greengrass, que llegó a cenar poco antes de que llegara el trol, que su maleta estaba a medio desempacar pero ella no se encontraba allí. Le dije al prefecto que ella podría estar en cualquier parte pero se negó a desviarse para buscarla. Me salí de la fila un momento para preguntarle a Potter si la había visto y me dijo que no.

—Entonces decidimos avisarle al primer profesor que viéramos, porque Percy tampoco quiso desviarse del camino para buscarla ya que Mary no es de Gryffindor —intervino Harry— fue cuando vimos de lejos al trol entrar en este lugar, decidimos encerrarlo para que no hubiera peligro…

—Ya nos íbamos cuando escuchamos que comenzaba a hacer desastre… —dijo Ron.

—Fue entonces cuando oímos el grito, —terminó de decir Draco— yo fui a buscarlos mientras Potter y Weasley se hacían los héroes.

—Debo decir que fue muy estúpido de su parte salir a buscar a su compañera solos —comenzó a decir Snape hasta que vio la mirada de McGonagall— pero supongo que no tuvieron muchas alternativas. No obstante me gustaría saber cómo fue que… lograron derribar al trol tres niños de once años.

—Harry le ha clavado la varita en la nariz y Ronald lo ha hecho golpearse con su propio palo —explicó Mary— se desmayó después de eso y poco antes de que llegaran ustedes. Me siento muy mal por poner a mis amigos en ésta situación.

—Como muy acertadamente dijo el profesor Snape —dijo McGonagall suavizando la mirada— no tuvieron muchas opciones, creo que los tres merecen diez puntos cada uno por su valentía. Ahora retírense a sus salas comunes, nosotros nos encargaremos del trol y el director será informado de lo ocurrido.

—Bueno, supongo que gracias por salvarme —les dijo a sus amigos cuando estuvieron fuera.

—¿Después de casi matarte? —preguntó Harry tímidamente.

—Después de casi matarme —confirmó ella riendo, aunque sabía que había sido su culpa.

—Bueno, nosotros nos vamos —se despidió Ron— Hermione debe estar muy preocupada por todos nosotros. Ella se quedó tratando de localizar a McGonagall.

—Ya nos estaremos viendo Ronald, Potter —de despidió Draco elegantemente.

—Adiós chicos —les dijo Mary mientras le daba a cada uno un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Lo viste? —le preguntó Draco cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de los destruidos baños.

—Si, el troll sólo era una distracción.

—En ese caso, Quirrell está detrás de lo que sea que esconda ese perro, y Severus quiere detenerlo.

—Quizá no deberíamos adelantarnos tanto —le calmó Mary, Draco era demasiado listo para su propio bien— tal vez otra persona logró infiltrarse en el colegio.

—¿Y justamente el día que Quirrell no llega a cenar? No lo creo Sue.

Tuvieron que parar porque en ese momento llegaron a la sala común y había varias personas esperándolos (Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle)para preguntarles "dónde demonios estaban". Ya en la soledad de su cama, Mary pudo reflexionar seriamente lo que estaba sucediendo; las cosas estaban cambiando mucho debido a su mera existencia, pero ¿qué podía hacer ella? ¿Arrojarse al lago? Ya no podía seguir forzando las cosas para que salieran como en los libros, ni cambiarlas a su gusto y conveniencia —como intentar seducir a Draco— porque iba a terminar en desastre. Se prometió a sí misma dejar que las cosas fluyeran como quisieran y sólo en caso de extrema necesidad intervendría. La amistad de Draco y Ron iba en viento en popa a pesar de que sonara ridículo, Snape escribía poemas románticos, sólo faltaba que resultara que Dumbledore era malo malote y Voldie una perita en dulce, como en los fics que solía leer de vez en cuando.

Al día siguiente no pudo evitar pensar que todos se comportaban diferente, más sueltos, más naturales, como si su resolución de no forzar las cosas les hubiera quitado un peso de encima; no obstante bien podía ser su imaginación ya de por si muy disparatada. Lo que si resultó cierto fue que Crabbe y Goyle estaban inusualmente alegres y hablantines, no paraban de susurrarse algo el uno al otro y reír. Draco, por otro lado, se veía mosqueado, estaba por preguntarle lo que le pasaba hasta que le vio lanzarle una mirada envenenada al profesor Snape, entonces ató cabos enseguida.

—Tu le preguntaste algo a Snape —le dijo apuntándole con el tenedor— y no te quiso decir nada.

Draco le respondió con un bufido.

—Una movida muy poco sensata querido, ahora sabe que tu sabes algo y nos tendrá vigilados, te quedarás con la curiosidad.

—Supongo que tienes razón, aunque sólo le pregunté qué le había pasado en la pierna, tengo la esperanza de que confíe en que yo no sé nada más.

—¿Olvidas nuestra escapada de aquella noche? Seguro ya lo sabe todo.

—¡Mierda! Que vigile a los Gryffindors, nosotros no somos de los que metemos las manos, sólo quiero husmear un poco.

—No creo que a ellos los vigile, los ha de creer muy tontos para que puedan descubrir el asunto —le dijo, aún sabiendo que Dumbledore les dejaría hacer lo que quisieran para probar a Harry.

—Tienes razón, ¿por qué los odiará tanto? —se preguntó, y añadió en voz aún más baja— no son tan malos…

—¿Ni Harry?

Con eso la conversación quedó zanjada, Draco solo la miró feo y siguió comiendo, de vez en cuando bufaba, seguro estaba pensando en el partido Gryffindor vs. Slytherin del sábado. No podía creer que Draco siguiera molesto porque Harry había sido elegido y él no, sólo esperaba que se le pasara pronto, aunque era divertido verlos pelearse de vez en cuando: Draco tenía muy buenos insultos para cualquier ocasión.

—Y ¿cuándo aprendieron a levitar objetos? —le preguntó al rubio, solo para quitarle la mala cara.

—Ayer. Aparte de eso no te perdiste de mucho, te pasaré mis notas después.

—De acuerdo, el abuelo me enseñó el hechizo de todos modos. Dijo que era muy útil.

—¿Abuelo?, creí que ibas con tus padres.

Entonces se puso a contarle la historia, contenta de que ya no estuviera molesto. El buen humor de Draco aumentó cuando se reunió en secreto con Ron en alguna parte del castillo, volvió con un par de artículos de broma cuya procedencia ella conocía muy bien (los gemelos), Draco los utilizó en Zabini que estuvo un rato con las orejas caídas antes de notarlo e ir a la enfermería. Mary creía que Malfoy era la persona más feliz del mundo hasta que el sábado llegó y todo se fue al carajo.

—Oye cararajada —le decía a Harry mientras caminaban al comedor— ¿tienes miedo? Estás tan verde que das pena, aún puedes rendirte.

Harry no respondió y siguió caminando, Mary pudo darse cuenta de que el chico de verdad estaba verde y que la sonrisa de Draco era muy perturbadora, ese era el Malfoy de los libros, incluso Ron le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Los demás chicos de Slytherin se reían.

—Vamos a ver cuanto duras sobre la escoba, ¿quieres apostar Weasley?

—No creo que tenga con que pagarte cuando Potter se caiga —añadió un tipo que Mary identificó como Flint.

Los de Slytherin soltaron una carcajada, pero Draco por lo menos se quedó calladito, no era su intención meterse con Ron después de todo, aún menos sabiendo que tenía traumas al respecto. Le lanzó una mirada de disculpa que el pelirrojo pareció aceptar, Harry por otro lado había cambiado de color de verde a rojo; Hermione le pellizcaba tratando de calmarlo. A pesar de haberse quedado callado un momento, Draco volvió a molestar a Harry cuando caminaban hasta el campo de Quidditch, le estaba diciendo algo sobre sus lentes cuando Hermione se dio la vuelta y lo encaró.

—¿Por qué no apuestas conmigo Malfoy? —le retó, no había mucha gente alrededor y no les prestaron mucha atención.

—¿De qué se trata Granger? —a Draco le brillaban los ojos.

—Si Harry gana harás lo que yo diga —Harry se estaba poniendo verde otra vez.

—Si Slytherin gana, irás con la bufanda de nosotros a la clase de Pociones.

—Bien —aceptó la chica— pero si Harry gana le darás un abrazo, y un beso en ambas mejillas.

—¿Qué? —dijeron los tres chicos escandalizados.

—Y dejarás de estar molesto porque él está en el equipo y tu no —terminó ella ignorando las protestas de Harry— ¿aceptas?

—Acepto.

—¿Te volviste loca? —le susurró Mary cuando estuvieron instaladas en las gradas, Draco se entretenía molestando a Neville— ¿por qué apostaste semejante cosa?

—¿Acaso no estás harta de esos dos? Parecen niños pequeños.

—Lo sé, pero ¿qué pasa si pierdes?

—Tendrás que prestarme un bufanda.

—Estás loca.

—Valdrá la pena, ya verás. Por cierto, tenemos algo que contarles, tenemos que quedar en algún momento.

—Dejadme sitio —se oyó la voz de Hagrid— hola chicas.

—Hola Hagrid —respondieron ellas.

El partido era muy interesante pero algo difícil de seguir, a pesar de que sus escobas no eran muy veloces aún así era complicado seguir los movimientos de todos los jugadores, sobre todo cuando intentas ver el partido y vigilar a Quirrell al mismo tiempo. Después de unos minutos sucedió, era terrorífico ver a Harry intentando mantenerse en la escoba.

—¿Qué le sucede a Harry? —preguntaban todos, hasta Draco parecía algo preocupado.

—Es Snape —le oyó decir a Hermione que había tomado los binoculares de Hagrid— le está echando un maleficio.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Ron.

—Déjamelo a mí —dijo Hermione y desapareció detrás de las gradas.

—Por supuesto que él no haría algo así —reclamó Draco.

—Draco tiene razón —dijo Hagrid— ¿por qué quería hacer algo como eso?

—Por que odia a Harry, no lo sé —rebatió Ron.

—Claro que no lo odia.

—Severus no haría algo como eso solo porque Potter es un asco en pociones.

—Chicos, cállense por favor —les regañó Mary— Harry va a caerse de su escoba.

Para ese momento Harry colgaba de una sola mano y todo el público estaba con el corazón en el puño. De pronto la escoba se estabilizó y Harry pudo subirse a ella y atrapar la Snitch con la boca; Hermione había logrado su cometido y ahora…

—Tendrás que besar a Harry, Draco —le dijo dándole unas palmaditas, el chico estaba petrificado en su lugar y se negaba a reaccionar.

Hagrid y Ron ya se dirigían al encuentro de Harry para llevárselo a que se recuperara, Hermione ya estaba con él. Mary se despidió de Crabbe y Goyle —que enviaron felicitaciones para Harry— y arrastró a Draco hasta la cabaña de Hagrid, donde ya estaban sirviendo el te.

—Hola Malfoy —saludó Hermione alegremente— págame.

Harry y Draco se removieron incómodos negándose a reaccionar, Mary tuvo que darle un empujón al rubio para que avanzara, mientras ella se fue a sentar al lado de Hermione que observaba todo con los ojos brillantes que daba miedo.

—¿Qué sucede chicos? —preguntó Hagrid— ¿de qué se trata?

—Hermione apostó con Draco… —comenzó a explicar Ron, pero fue interrumpido por el rubio.

—¡Cállate! Ya lo hago, ¡ven aquí Potter! —le exigió, ambos tenían el rostro rojo.

Harry avanzó despacio, al parecer eso desesperó a Malfoy porque se puso frente a él de una zancada y tragándose sus toneladas de orgullo lo abrazó y le dio los dos besos. Cuando se separaron ambos estaban rojos como tomate y se negaban a ver a nadie más.

—Felicidades —susurró Draco yéndose a sentar al otro extremo.

—Gracias— respondió Harry, regresando a su lugar.

Ron tenía la boca abierta y el ceño fruncido, Hagrid los miraba intermitentemente sin saber que acababa de pasar, Mary sonreía porque había sido todo un espectáculo. Sin embargo la reacción de Hermione aún más confusa: estaba respirando agitadamente con las mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos brillaban y de su boca salía un sonido que parecía un chillido.

—¿Te sientes bien? —le preguntó ella preocupada.

—Por supuesto, es sólo que son tan lindos —le respondió bajando la voz— se veían tan lindos juntos.

¿Qué? lindos, ¿juntos? A qué demonios jugaba Hermione, pensó ella mientras los chicos hablaban de Quidditch. ¿Acaso Hermione se refería a juntos de… juntos? La observó de reojo y vio que mantenía aún la sonrisa pícara, Hermione estaba loca, no había forma en la que esos dos pudieran… ¡Dios, no!,

—De ninguna manera— se dijo a sí misma, sin notar que los dos chicos charlaban alegremente con Hagrid y Ron sin poder evitar sonrojarse cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban.— No hay forma de que eso pase.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong> Siento mucho dejar tirado esto a cada rato, espero poder seguir avanzando ya que debo comenzar la tesis pronto. Igual no planeo dejarlo sin concluir. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han agregado a favoritos y siguen la historia, espero que les siga gustando. Hoy hubo un pequeño guiño Drarry que no pude evitar hacer, espero les guste. Nos vemos en el próximo, actualizo cada año, ya saben :P

**Spoiler:**

"Mary se colocó frente al espejo pero inmediatamente retrocedió asustada, ¡ese no podía ser su deseo! ¿qué clase se persona era ella?"


End file.
